To Believe In Miracles
by Golden Fruit
Summary: Once upon a time Emmett Swan ran away from a family, turning his back on his past. Life for him is almost happy, but when he returns home to unveil his past to his new family, who should he find... but his baby sister all grown up. AU, All Human, Canon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The story begins a long time ago. It's not a well-known story, but it's a different one. It takes place in a small town not many know of, a town called Forks, in Washington state. It begins in the year 2002, a usual day in the town. It's raining, not really a surprise there. It's a saturday, which means no school. In order to begin, however, we need to pinpoint the location._

_Location: Swan Household_

_Residence: A mother, a father, a son, and a daughter._

_Quite a normal family they are, nothing out of the ordinary. The girl has just turned fifteen, two days previous on the 13th of September. The young man is eighteen, an adult, but he stays at home for the sake of his younger sister. _

_They are very close, you see, and tell each other everything. The brother, as most are, is very protective of his sister. She's an innocent girl, really. But sometimes, having a sister isn't enough to keep you home._

_Like I said, this is where our story begins._

_"I don't understand," the girl sobs as she sees her brother stuffing clothes in a suitcase. "Why?"_

_"I have to get out of here, sis," he says, throwing in a picture of the two of them. He is not taking much, just some key items._

_She grabs onto his arm. "Please don't leave," she begs, staring up at him with her wide brown eyes. "Things will get better!"_

_"That's just it!" he yells, pushing her away, "They're not! Things are getting worse! I have to get out of here, I can't breathe while I'm here!"_

_He storms out of the room, she follows, stumbling out of the room in her normal klutzy way. She's not a graceful girl, hence one of the reasons he is so careful with her._

_"You can't just leave me, leave us!" she cries painfully, her heart clenching violently. Tears continue to spill down her cheeks. "We need you, I need you!"_

_He paused for a moment at the bottom of the steps, taking in her words. "You'll learn to live without me," he responds. The father and mother are now in the kitchen doorway, staring at their son, aching with sorrow. They didn't want him to leave, and it was all their fault that he was._

_"Dear, can't we just discuss this," his mother coos stepping forward. The sister is halfway down the steps, still crying. _

_"There's nothing to discuss!" he booms. "I'm leaving this place; forever. I can't live like this anymore, Mom." He races towards the door, opening it. The girl completes going down the flight of steps. His father looks ashamed, but not at his son, no, at himself. _

_Outside the trees are blowing violently, swishing back and forth continuously. The rain is heavy, pattering down on the house like knives. His mother starts to cry. "Please," she murmurs to him as he stares out the door, at the rest of the world._

_"I'm sorry," he utters, before running out the door. The girl chases after him. Her mother calls after her, trying to stop her. She keeps going._

_"No!" she calls as he gets in his car and pulls out of the driveway. She chases the car, but trips and falls. Behind her, her mother is yelling to come back inside. If she didn't go in soon she would get sick. The girl doesn't go._

_She keeps sobbing on the ground. Moments later her mother is at her side, rain coat wrapped around her, holding her close. She cries into her mother's shirt restlessly, repeating his name over and over._

_"Bella, sweetheart," her mother soothes, tears coming out of her own eyes. "It'll be alright, he'll be back, I promise."_

_"Emmett," she murmurs again. Renee escorts her back inside, where Charlie waits. They put their daughter on the couch, where she curls up into a ball. All she wants to do is crawl in a hole and die. She's nothing without her brother, nothing at all._

_The place a blanket over her. Charlie holds Renee as she cries for her son. She can't promise he'll be back. He can't promise that, either, no matter how much he wants to. Somewhere deep inside he knows that they will never hear of Emmett Swan again. He will disappear from the world, hide from his searching family._

_He left them broken. They needed to be fixed, Emmett held them together. They would go nowhere without him. The mother and father, no, they wouldn't get to see their son and tell them they love him._

_But this isn't the story of how the family got back together. This is the story of the daughter, sitting on the couch, rolled up. It's the story of how she finally got a family._

_Reader, it's a story of hardship, of happiness, of friends, of enemies, of pain, of healing, of hatred, and of love. I can't tell you what happened to the boy for the next few years. But I can tell you of the girl._

_I can tell you the rest of Bella Swan's story._


	2. Once Upon a December

**Chapter 1**

"_**Far away, long ago  
**__**glowing dim as an ember.  
**__**Things my heart used to know,  
**__**things it yearns to remember."**_

**Once Upon a December**

**Approx. Four Years, Ten Months, and Six Days Later**

**Emmett POV**

"_Emmett_," whined my fiancee in the seat next to me. We, 'we' being my adopted family and myself, were driving down a street. "Where are we going?"

"Yea, man," agreed my future brother-in-law, "I have no idea where we could possibly be going. I smirked at them through the rear view mirror. Of course they didn't know, only I knew what this place was.

"Patience, both of you," I teased lightly, squeezing my love's hand. "You'll see soon enough." I kissed her ring and smirked at her. She smiled back; the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.

My adopted brother, and best friend, sighed from boredom. His sister, my almost brother's girlfriend, tapped her fingers on the leather seats of my jeep. Her boyfriend had his arm draped around her shoulders. Upon seeing her boredom, he leaned in and whispered something in her ear, making her giggle.

Her brother scoffed in disgust. "Dude, I'm right here you know I _can _hear you. And I'd rather not, especially since this is my sister you talking about." His sister giggle again and the other chuckled.

"Sorry," he apologized half-heartedly.

Beside me, my fiancee turned on the radio. It was on a station that played sort-of classic music. It switched from a piano piece to _Once Upon a December_. She started to sing along with the lyrics.

"_Dancing bears,  
__painted wings,  
__things I almost remember._

_And a song  
__someone sings  
__once upon a December._

_Someone holds me  
__safe and warm.  
__Horses prance through  
__a silver storm.  
__Figures dancing gracefully,  
__across my memories."_

During there was a music break and we stopped a stoplight. I took this as a time to marvel at how beautiful she really was, and how fortunate I was to be engaged to an angel like her.

Her long, blonde hair was light and flawless, flowing around her face like an angel's halo. Her eyes were the most gorgeous color of icy blue that held me captive every time I look at her. She turned her head to grin at me. I smiled lovingly back and stroked her ring with my thumb.

"_Someone holds me  
__safe and warm.  
__Horses prance through  
__a silver storm.  
__Figures dancing gracefully  
__across my memories._

_Far away, long ago  
__glowing dim as an ember.  
__Things my heart used to know,  
__things it yearns to remember."_

I joined in for the last part.

"_And a song  
__someone sings  
__once upon a December."_

As the music finished I smiled and mouthed "I love you" to her. She mouthed "I love you too" back and leaned over the cup holders to kiss my cheek, but I moved my head just in time to capture her addicting lips in a luscious kiss.

"Hey!" snapped her brother. "I would not like to get in a car crash today, so could you please keep your eyes on the road?"

I laughed heartily and boomed, "Sure thing, man," before slamming my foot on the gas, making my car speed forward at a dangerously high pace.

It wasn't long until we reached our destination. Everything looked the same. There were a few bushes by the front steps and the yellow curtains of the upstairs window. I knew that room better than any other.

"Umm... Em?" said my best friend. "Not to be rude or anything but... where the hell are we?"

I turned in my seat to looks at the family I had gained in the past few years. "You guys are the ones that wanted to know my past, this is me showing it to you."

"This your old _house_?!" asked his sister in awe, her hazel eyes going wide.

I smirked and nodded, getting out of the Jeep. I went over to the other side to help my love out of the car, my brother-in-law already helping out his girlfriend. My best friend was the last to get out, running a hand through his copper hair.

"This is definitely something, Em, I must say." My grin just got bigger and, with my arm around my fiancee's waist in a romantic gesture, we proceeded to the front door.

**Unknown POV**

For the first time in almost five years, Emmett Swan withdrew the key to his former home from his pocket. Slowly, he brought the key to the lock and turned; the door clicked open.

What he wasn't aware of is that he neglected the fact that there was another car parked in the driveway besides his. A red truck, beaten and broken down but still running. And the owner of the truck was inside, not expecting a visitor and most certainly not expecting _him _to come in.

Reader, as I said before, this is not the story of Emmett Swan nor of the people who followed him in that house. This is the story of his sister, one whom he could never forget.

This is the story of the girl who lived in that house, completely alone. She had always felt alone, even before the tragedy that took place nearly a year previous. She was alone in the heart, with no one to love and not a person to love her. She thought she was going to be that way forever.

But how oh so wrong she was.

Anyway, back to Emmett.

He pushed the door open, everything looked the same. Pictures hung on the wall and a table with a lamp sat next to the staircase. "Hello?" he called, not expecting an answer.

From a room down the hall there was the sound of chair scraping against the chair and footsteps. The form of a shadow appeared against the wall as the figure drew nearer.

"Who's there?" asked a timid, yet musical voice.

A young girl stepped into the foyer, her eyes going positively wide. "Emmett?" she gasped, recognizing the man that stood before her. His brown curly hair remained the same, his eyes still having that sparkle to them.

It took him a moment to realize who it was. Her hair was a long brown, a glorious shade of mahogany. She had grown since the last time he had seen her, but only by a few inches. Her face was heart-shaped and her lips pouted in a adorable way.

But what held him in his place and froze his speech were her eyes. They remained the same as always, a deep chocolate brown. And for the first time in many years, they sparkled just as his did. Just as a Swan's eyes should.

"Bella..."


	3. Come In With the Rain

**A/N:**_ Hey readers! You're author, Golden Fruit, here! I thought I would give you a taste of my writing style before I added in anything I had to say._

_For those of you who are enjoying the story, thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all the reviews I get, no matter how short. I am very, very impressed with the response for the first chapter, I must say._

_**A longer summary would basically be:**__ Emmett ran away from home a long time ago when he was eighteen, a legal adult. What he left behind was a broken family and a shattered younger sister. When he returns to show his new family what he used to call home, he finds a surprise. Bella, his younger sister, is still living there... but what of his parents? This is the story of Bella Swan and her way of learning to trust again, and not just Emmett. Edward, Emmett's closest friend and adopted brother, is falling fast and hard for this girl. The feelings are equally returned by Bella, but after everything that has happened to her in the past five years, will she ever learn to love again?_

_I really hope that you all enjoy the story. The rest of it will mainly be Bella, Edward, and Emmett's POV. This is not your typical Emmet is the older brother story, I assure you. Enjoy my story._

_Oh! And before I forget, any questions you may have, leave them in a review and I shall answer them under author's notes. You do not have to give me your names, just sign the question with anything you would like to be called and that's what I shall use. _

_Much love to all of you!_

_Golden Fruit_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**"I'll leave my window open.  
**__**Cause I'm too tired tonight  
**__**to call your name.  
**__**Just know I'm right here hoping  
**__**that you'll come in with the rain."**_

_**Come In With the Rain**_

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe it.

Right there, before my eyes, was my brother. He was standing there, in my foyer, staring at me disbelievingly.

He looked exactly the same; very muscular, curly brown hair, and brown eyes that positively glistened.

"Oh my god..." I breathed

This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. I wasn't awake, he wasn't really here. This wasn't possible.

I shook my head, trying to clear away the hallucination. It remained standing just inside the door way, a crowd of unknown people behind it. "This isn't happening," I said, my eyes not focusing on one point. I shook my head again. "You aren't really here, this can't be true."

My legs went limp underneath me and I fell to the ground in my usual Bella fashion. I buried my face in my hands. "No, no, no..."

Two muscular arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Bella, it's alright," his deep voice soothed. "I'm here, you're okay."

"No, this isn't possible!" I protested, getting frustrated with this dream. "Tomorrow I'm gonna wake up and I'll be fifteen again and mom and dad are gonna be there again, right there, telling me it's gonna be okay, when it isn't, and I'm just gonna wait and hope for you to call when you never will..." He put a large finger to my lips to silence my rambling.

"Bells, it's alright," he cooed, pressing a large hand to my face. "I'm here, I promise."

I had always known I had a good imagination. Being a very fluent writer made my mind expand and also helped me memorize every detail about a person. But in all my other dreams before, the color and sparkle in Emmett's eyes had never been so distinct. Mine weren't the exact chocolate brown of his. His were more of a dark, dark brown; like the color of a grizzly bear's fur. They were also shiny enough that, when looking directly into them, you could practically see your reflection in it's glimmer. But most importantly, all the emotions he had were in them.

"Emmett..." I whispered, smiling slightly. Suddenly, I remembered that the man kneeling before me had disappeared for almost five years and left our family. Some anger boiled inside of me and I did the appropriate thing; I slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" he winced, rubbing his neck. He sighed. "I guess I deserved that."

"The hell you did!" I yelled, throwing my arms around his neck. I couldn't help it anymore, I needed his teddy bear hugs again. He squeezed me back. "I missed you so much."

He rubbed my back softly. "I missed you too, Bells."

Someone behind him cleared their throat. He pulled out of my embrace to look at his... um, well, I guess they were his friends. He then smirked at a the girl on the far left, the one he had his arm around earlier.

"Are you gonna introduce us to this girl or not?" asked the girl, hands on her very curvy hips.

"Oh, right," he said, getting up and then pulling me up off the ground. I wiped away the remainder of my tears.

"Bella," he began, directing me over towards his friends. "This is Alice, my adopted sister."

Alice was a petite, pixie-like girl. She smiled, nearly bouncing in place. Her hair was black and spiky on the ends, her eyes a pretty hazel color. She was shorter than me, about 4' 10", but very beautiful.

"Jasper, her boyfriend." he indicated to the man who's arm was around Alice. He looked like a magazine model, muscular, though not as much so as Emmett, and frazzled blonde hair that had natural brown in it. His eyes were an icy blue, like the ocean. He was skinner and smaller than Emmett, but still handsome. Jasper nodded at me, bidding me a small smile and not much more than that.

"Edward, my adopted brother." Now Edward was the one I _had _to marvel at. He was positively God-like. His hair was a copper color, not completely red yet not completely brown, and he had the most captivating emerald green eyes I had ever seen. His face was more boyish than the others, but angular and chiseled. Though still not as well-toned as Emmett, he looked very strong himself.

Edward gave me a breath-taking smile; a lopsided one that fit him perfectly. "Pleasure to meet you Bella," he said, his voice was like the smoothest of velvets.

I blushed. "You, too."

"And this, Bells," he said with adoration as we got the last girl, the one who had spoken up first. She had to be the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. Her long blonde hair had a curl to it that framed her delicate face. Her lips were a bit more red than usual, her skin a creamy color. Her eyes were similar to Jasper's; an icy blue, hers being a bit darker. "Is Rosalie..." he paused, grinning widely and moving from next to me to her side, placing an arm around her waist. "My fiancee."

Now that caught my attention. My eyes widened for a moment out of disbelief. Emmett, get engaged?

"You're engaged?!" I breathed. His smile turned sheepish as he nodded. I smirked, shaking my head. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You're always full of surprises, aren't you?"

He chortled and left Rosalie's side to bring me in a bone-crushing hug. "Always," he chuckled, letting go.

"And who, might I ask," Rosalie said, giving me a speculating look, "is Bella to you."

He bit his lip nervously, hesitating. He had obviously never told him about me; not that I expected him to. No one wanted to know about, plain, simple Bella. "Guys, this is Bella..." again, there was a pause before he finally said, "my sister."

* * *

**A/N:**_ I will probably have to next chapter out either tonight or tomorrow after school. Probably tomorrow, I still have homework to do. See you tomorrow!_


	4. A Place In this World

**A/N: **_I am so glad you all liked the last chapter! This chapter will be longer, I promise. _

_I'll begin with your questions._

_Several people asked so, for the sake of time, I will not mention their names. They asked a simple one; why did Emmett leave?_

_Well, this will be explained more thoroughly later but, he basically left because their family was falling apart. I'm not going to say anything else except that Emmett fell under so much pressure that he had to get out of it, so he ran away._

_Sorry it didn't updated when said, I just had too much to do this week and wasn't able to touch my laptop ALL week. I'll try to post quicker! Enjoy!_

_Golden Fruit_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**"I'm alone on my own,  
**__**and that's all I know.  
**__**I'll be strong.  
**__**I'll be wrong.  
**__**Oh, but life goes on."**_

**A Place In This World**

**Edward POV**

This girl, well, no, not a girl at all, this _woman_ standing in front of me was Emmett's _sister_?

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Emmett was always full of secrets. And she looked just like him. Only, very much unlike him, she was not big and did not looked like she made a big deal over her weight. She was naturally thin and beautiful, small and frail, yet perfect. Her hair cascaded down her back in mahogany waves, I wanted to twist my fingers into them. Woah, where did that come from?

"You have a sister?!" Alice squealed, jumping up off the ground. Jasper wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her arms soothingly.

Emmett smiled sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah," he laughed uncertainly, "uh, funny story actually."

Bella, a name that suited her quite well, rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, _so _funny," she murmured. Emmett's cheeks turned slightly pink, a rare color for someone as large as him. We all knew he was just a big softy at heart, he just tried not to show it.

Bella sighed. "I was actually just getting ready for lunch. Would you like to join me? I was going to order pizza." Emmett's face got brighter at the word 'lunch'. Bella chuckled. "I already _know _Emmett's hungry."

He laughed too, nodding but tucking his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Sure, we'll join you," he gave us a stern look, "right guys?"

I nodded truthfully, I wanted to get to know this girl better. We proceeded down the hall into the kitchen, where a small oak table was in the middle. Bella dialed a number on the phone sitting on one of the counters. She ordered two cheese pizzas, one half covered in pepperoni.

Emmett looked at the papers on the table. "Bells, what are these?" he asked, voice shaky.

She glanced over her shoulder from the refrigerator, she was getting cokes for us all. "Stuff for college," she answered simply, placing the cans on the table.

So, Bella was in college too? I was just going into my sophomore year at Dartmouth.

"College, already?!" Emmett sounded surprised.

Bella nodded slowly, looking sort of confused. "I'm nineteen now, Emmett, remember? Almost twenty." her voice suddenly became sad. "Or were you having too much fun being away from home to remember?"

Emmett sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why would Emmett want to leave home purposely? Something must have happened to make him want to leave.

"What college are you attending?" he questioned, quickly changing the subject. Bella sat down at the end of the table, next to where Alice was sitting and across from Emmett. Alice's head was resting on her tiny hand, listening intently to the conversation. Jasper's arm was around her shoulders. Rosalie sat next to Emmett, his hand clasped in hers on top of the table. I sat next to Rose, on the other side of Bella, watching her. She was easy to read. I was good at knowing what people were thinking.

"I'm transferring to Dartmouth this year, my sophomore year." My interest perked at this piece of information. Bella was going to the same college as me?

Emmet raised his eyebrows. "Really? Huh." He paused, taking a sip of his coke. He jerked his head in my direction, setting his coke down and swallowing. "That's where Edward goes."

I smirked. "As a matter of fact, it is. I'm in my sophomore year too."

Bella smiled at me, her eyes glistened as she did so. Her smiles were bright and genuine. We stared at each other for a moment, just grinning.

**Emmett POV**

Bella and Edward just stared at each for a moment. I took that time to look at the pictures in the connected living room. I noticed one in particular, sitting next to the phone. Bella was dressed in a blue dress, that showed off more cleavage than to my liking. Her hair was curled and had a flower pinned in it. Next to her was a tall figure, who was familiar to me. He was dressed in a tuxedo and had an arm around her shoulders. They smiled at the camera, but Bella's eyes didn't have that shine in them like they used to.

I walked over the picture, taking the picture in my hands. I noticed how grown-up my sister looked. "Is this Jacob?" I asked, holding the picture towards her so she could see it.

"Huh?" she said, snapping out of her daze then seeing what I was holding. "Oh. Yeah."

I gave a stiff nod. The doorbell rang. "I'll get that," Bella offered, getting up from the table, stumbling a bit. I chucked. Still the same Bella.

"Ben!" I heard her exclaim.

"Hey Bella," said a small voice. "I have your pizza."

"Summer job?" she joked.

"Yeah," sighed Ben. "How are you?" His voice sounded sympathetic and I wondered why.

"I'm alright," Bella answered. "How much do I owe you?"

"Umm... 12.35." There was some shuffling and the clanks of some change as Bella dropped it into his hand, I guessed. "Thanks Bella."

"No problem," she responded, "tell Angela I said hi." Angela must be his girlfriend.

"Will do," he promised before the door was shut and Bella reentered the kitchen, two pizzas in her hand. I licked my lips, smelling the cheesy scent of the pizza.

Bella took out some plates and set them on the table. I grabbed on immediately and placed two slices of pizza on my plate, one pepperoni and one regular. Rose rolled her eyes at me. I smirked, putting my arm around her waist.

We ate in silence for a while. A questioned suddenly came to my mind.

"Bella, where are mom and dad?"

Bella froze, looking down at the table. Tears pricked at her eyes. "Emmett," she whispered, staring up at me with pain in her eyes. "Mom and dad are dead."


	5. Let It Be

**A/N: **_Wow! What a response! I'm so excited for this story, I can't even begin to put it into words!_

_I am aware that I made a few spelling errors in the last chapter, I have gone back and fixed them. I apologize for them, I was so excited to be writing I wasn't paying attention. Edward is in his sophomore year, to clear any confusion. I hope all my readers keep supporting this story, I appreciate all the feedback I can get! Enjoy the chapter, it will be quite sad._

_Oh, and for those of you who have never read my writing, you will get to learn that I LOVE cliffhangers. They are my friends. Hehe. :-)_

_Golden Fruit_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**"Whisper words of wisdom  
**__**let it be."**_

**Let It Be**

**Bella POV**

I led Emmett into the living room, preparing myself to tell him what had happened.

But how could I explain? How does a person tell their own brother that their parents are no longer alive? It wasn't easy.

Emmett collapsed on the couch, putting his head in his hands. I could tell that every minute he spent in this house he was more and more sorry that he left. And he should be sorry...

Right?

Although, if he had never left he probably would have never met Rosalie. Instantly, it was obvious he was completely in love with her. And that ought to count for something, right?

Fate works in strange ways.

Anyway, Emmett held his face in his large hands for a moment then looked up at me, his eyes full of pain. "What happened, Bella?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking. I sat next to him and began the story.

"I had just got home from my last class for the day. It was my third week at Washington University, and I was finishing up some unpacking I had to do when the phone rang.

"It was the police. They told me that they're had been an accident and that mom and dad were in the hospital. They were just barely alive. So I got in my car and drove down to the hospital immediately. God, I don't think I've ever driven so fast in that broken down thing I call a truck. Most of the policemen from the station were there already and some of mom's friends."

Tears started to slide down my cheeks as I stared across the room at the pictures of me hanging on the wall. "It was horrible, Em," I murmured. "The car had hit mom's side and mom's face was covered in cuts and bruises. The doctor said that she had a piece of glass stuck her stomach and it was contaminating the wound. She had some head trauma, too. The car had spun out of control and thrown into a tree, where it hit dad's side. Both his legs were broken, and even if he lived he would never be able to walk again. Glass had punctured his head and there was so much internal bleeding." I was practically sobbing now. "There was nothing they could do."

Emmett was staring at me, but I kept gazing straight forward for a moment as I paused. "I sat down in between both of them and took their hands. I told them 'Mom, dad, it's me Bella. I'm here.' I'm not sure if it comprehended or whether they didn't know who they were talking to. Somewhere inside of me I knew that I should look at mom, so I did."

I looked at Emmett. "With her last breath, and I'm not sure why, she sang the song grandma used to sing us, remember?" Emmett nodded.

"Let It Be by the Beatles," he stated.

"_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be,_" I breathed, tears continuing to fall. I paused for a moment, just like I had when her heart monitor stopped. "Dad hung on more. He was rambling more, saying things that I didn't really understand at first. But now I do." I gazed at Emmett for a moment. "He said 'Tell him I'm sorry, tell him that it's all my fault. Don't let him forget me, give this to him.'" I got up from the couch and walked over to the box sitting on a shelf in the living room.

Opening it, I withdrew the legacy that our father wanted me to give to him. I never thought, or even imagined, that I would have the chance to. But here I was.

I placed it in Emmett hands, cupping my hands over his large one. "He wanted you to have this." I took my hands off of his and he opened up the fist he had created.

Sitting in his palm was our great-grandfathers ring. He had given it to his son, who gave it to our father. And our father was giving it to Emmett now. It was gold with a large, square ruby in the middle of it. Carved on the side was 'Swan' with two crossing swords on either side.

Somewhere in heaven I knew my dad had to be smiling at us.

Emmett smiled sadly and slide it on his finger. "Thanks dad," he whispered to himself, but I knew he was talking to our father.

"He died moments later. I clutched the ring so tight that it nearly cut my hand. The nurse had to drag me out," I continued, sitting back down. "One week later was the funeral for Charlie Swan, chief of police, and his beloved wife Renee Swan. It was so beautiful," I reminisced. The tears were softening and Emmett put his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder. "There were flowers all around the church. Everyone in town showed up, and many of our friends from La Push. I wish you could have seen it, Em. You would have been in awe."

"So you've been alone for almost a year now?" Emmett asked in his over-protective, brotherly way.

"Well, after spending another week at home to deal with the their wills and everything else I had to go back to school. I had been taking online classes for the two weeks I was home. For Christmas Billy and Sam stopped by, and then check in every now and then. I see some of my other friends around and hang out with them, too."

"But what about Jacob?" Emmett questioned, as I suspected him to. Great, how I was going to explain this to him?

"We're not speaking anymore," I answered simply, hoping to let the subject drop.

"Why?" prodded my brother.

I sighed. "Em," I muttered, staring into his deep brown eyes. "Jacob was the drunk driver."

"WHAT?!" he yelled, jumping out of his seat. I jerked in my seat from the sudden movement. "And you didn't have him arrested?!"

"Emmett," I said sternly, "he was the one who cleaned up the mess _you _made! I may not be his friend anymore, nor do I want anything to do with him, but I do owe him something."

"You owe him nothing!" snapped Emmett.

"It doesn't matter what I do or not owe him anymore," I whispered. "I lost a best friend. He left knowing I wanted nothing to do with him. He said he would rather be in jail then lose me forever." I stared at Emmett. "Guess which one he got?" I could tell by the look in Emmett's eyes he knew the answer. "Do you really think after all that happened to me, I wanted to lose a best friend too?"

"Bella," he muttered, bringing me into his arms. I pressed my face into his shirt, the tears falling again. "I'm so sorry."

"I know Em," I mumbled. "I know."

We stood their for a while, in a brotherly-sisterly embrace. After several minutes there was a cough, the sound coming for the doorway. Emmett turned his head and let go of me. Rosalie and his other friends were standing there. I whipped the tears away.

"I hate to break up the reunion," she said, leaning on the door frame. "But we have to get going." Emmett glanced at his watch.

"You're right, we should be going home," he admitted reluctantly. He looked at me again. "I'll stop by tomorrow, okay? I would love for you to meet Carlisle and Esme, my foster parents." I nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

He gave me one more hug goodbye at the door while the others walked to their car. He had a Jeep, go figure. "I'll be by at ten tomorrow, okay?"

"Got it."

He squeezed me tightly in a quick exchange then let me go and walked toward the car. I didn't close the door until the were out of sight. That night I feel asleep smiling to myself.

I had my brother back.

* * *

**A/N: **_Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? Lol. I know, I'm evil. _


	6. Let It Go

**A/N: **_Wow. I'm impressed with myself, I must say. I didn't think people would like this story so much. Haha._

_Anyway, this is where the fun part begins. :-). But I did get a question, and I felt it needed answered._

_How could Emmett get adopted if he was 18?_

_Well, Emmett wasn't really adopted. He just needed a place to stay and Carlisle and Esme opened their home to him. He calls them his foster parents because they are not his real ones, but feel like parents to him._

_I hope that answers anyone's questions. In this chapter we will hear more about what happened to Emmett while he was gone._

_Golden Fruit_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**"Follow me home  
**__**through the,  
**__**the maze on and on."**_

**Let It Go**

**Bella POV**

The next day the alarm went off at 8:30 sharp. A groan rumbled it's way up my throat as I rolled over and slapped my hand onto the 'off' button. As I lay there for a moment my mind drifted back to the previous day.

A lot had happened. Emmett had returned to me, I had recapped the death of our parents, I had met Rosalie, his fiancee, and Edward.

Edward... the name sounded so old-fashioned but it fit him so well. The way his hair was slightly messy made me want to run my fingers through it- woah. I couldn't get caught up with him. I couldn't be thinking about a person this way. I didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't think my heart could take it.

I trudged out of bed. Some sunlight was forcing it's way through the clouds, which meant it might be one of those rare sunny days in Forks.

It then occurred to me that I had no idea where Emmett lived. If it was in Forks, he couldn't of been here long. Everyone knew everyone in this town, so if no one knew that the infamous Emmett Swan was back in town after ditching his family and sister, he must not be living here.

I made haste and took a quick shower, brushing my teeth after an attempt to tame my wet hair. For meeting his "other parents" (they weren't quite his adopted parents, for he was over eighteen) I decided to wear a short-sleeved blue shirt and my khaki skirt, which was the only skirt I owned at the time.

When I got downstairs it was roughly 9:30, so I quickly made myself a bowl of cereal. Just as I finished washing the bowl the doorbell rang. Even though Emmett had a key, I think he found it more polite to ring the doorbell.

I answered the door with a smile on my face. Emmett's expression lit up when he see me open the door. "Hey," he greeted, bringing me into a bear hug.

"Hi," I muttered into his chest before bringing myself out of his embrace.

"Ready to go meet Carlisle and Esme?" He asked. He sounded to happy to mention them that I knew that they must have treated him well. And by well I mean that they fed him at every meal time.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered, closing the door and checking that it was locked.

Emmett had to help me into the car and then had to help with the seat belt. Who could figure out so many buckles?

"So Em," I said nonchalantly, "what happened after you left?" I had told him what had happened to mom and dad so I deserved to know what happened to him.

He tensed then sideways at me. "Are you sure you don't mind hearing about this?" he asked warily. I leaned back in my seat leisurely, a confirmation that I didn't mind. Emmett sighed. "Well," he began, "after the house was out of sight I just kept driving. I pushed on the gas and just started flying down the road at about 120 in my Camry. After all, you know I had tinkered with it to make it go faster." He winked at me.

"I just kept driving, only stopping for food and gas. The next day when was at a gas station I realized that there was no money left in my wallet, and I had no gas. I was stuck..."

—**Flashback—12/2/2002— **

_Emmett Swan was leaning against his car, his hand in his curly brown hair. His face seemed so distraught as he contemplated what to do. He had no more means of transportation, and the farthest he could get was into a parking space at the Wawa._

_Suddenly, a bright red BMW pulls up at the pump next to his. He lifts his face and sees a blonde haired figure sitting in the car, it's hood down. She had black sunglasses on but as she turned to look at him, she lifted them to the top of her head and peered at him with gorgeous icy blue eyes. "Car trouble?" she asked in a teasing tone, her voice made his heart stutter._

_He made a quick come-back. "No, I just feel like hanging around a gas station for a while."_

_She laughed, a musical song that made he himself smile. "Let me guess, you don't have any money?"_

_His face turned red as he stared at the ground, looking up sheepishly from under his eyelashes. The blonde laughed again, pushing her car door open then strutting like a model over to his car. "Hmm... a Toyota Camry SXV30... interesting."_

_He stared at her in shock. A girl who new about cars? That made him really intrigued. "Wow, a chick that knows about cars..." he breathed._

_She gave him an apprehensive look, like she was almost offended. "Is that a problem?"_

"_No," he answered immediately, "I just didn't think that someone like you—"_

"_Would be interested in car," she finished off. Her expression was truly hurt. "I get it."_

"_Wait!" he called after her as she turned to go back to her car. "I'm sorry. You just didn't strike me as that kind of person."_

"_Yeah, well," she retorted turning on her heel to face him again. He couldn't help but notice how hot she looked when she was angry, "you didn't strike me as the judgmental type. Funny how assumptions come out, huh?"_

"_Look," he stated, staring into her eyes forcefully. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that. There's nothing wrong with the person you are." He leaned down so his lips were at her ear, she tensed next to him. "It is actually quite appealing, if you ask me."_

_He could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks because of the bright red blush that appeared there. "Well," she murmured flirtatiously back, "I have a way you can make it up to me."_

_He pulled his head away from hers, already missing the close proximity. His eyebrows lurched higher on his forehead. "And how would that be?"_

_She smiled. "Well, for starters, you can let me buy you gas." His face lit up. "And you can allow to take you back to my place, I can't allow to let you get hungry. Besides," she said her smiling growing, "Esme cooks the best meals."_

"_Esme?" he asked as she searched through her purse for her wallet._

"_My foster mother," answered the girl. As she retrieved her credit card she stared up and smirked at him. "I'm Rosalie, by the way," she introduced, slinging the bag over her shoulder as she held it out in front of her. "Rosalie Hale."_

_He grinned, gripping her hand. The grip wasn't frail like most girls, it was strong and firm. "Emmett Swan," he replied, flashing a smile. He kissed her hand delicately. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rosalie Hale."_

"_Well, then, Mr. Emmett Swan," she said in a light tone, "let's get you some gas and back to my family's house for some food."_

—**End Flashback—**

Emmett sighed from next to me. "That's about it," he muttered. "When I got to her house she told Carlisle and Esme that my car had broken down and that I was out of money. They let me stay for dinner and asked where I was going.

"I told them simply I had no place to stay for the time being, I was roaming free." He chuckled. "And it wasn't going very well.

"I didn't even realize I had made it all the way down to Phoenix, Arizona. They offered me a place to stay and I told them that, if it was what they wished, I would stay until the end of my senior year. And in that time I fell in love with Rosie and I couldn't bare to leave. They let me stay with open arms and told me that I was practically family already. And just like that, I never looked back. I went to college, I graduated." He looked at me. "And now here I am."

Teary-eyed, I smiled. "Here you are." He reached over and squeezed my shoulder gently, in a gesture of comfort.

He pulled onto a road that you wouldn't have seen unless you were looking for it. We went down a long, dirt driveway. After a few moments, a white house came into view. The jeep was shaking beneath me and I put my hand on the door, grasping it tightly. My head was starting to ache.

He parked the car in front of a tree. Gazing over at me, he smirked in a goofy, Emmett sort of way. "Here we are."

And with that, he jumped out of the car. Here goes nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **_Haha! Cliffie! I would have continued, but I'm way too tired right now. But you got a little bit of Emmett's history with Rose, which I didn't plan on doing. So that's a bonus!_

_The next chapter will have Esme, Carlisle and the rest of the gang. Hehe. I'll post soon, I promise!_


	7. I Just Can't Live A Lie

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme Jacob, Renesmee, Charlie, Renee, Angela, Phil, Ben, Mike, Seth, James, Victoria, Laurent, Leah, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Quil, or Embry nor do I own Aro, Jane, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Demetri, Heidi or Gianna. And yes, I did that without looking at the books. Let me know if I forgot any. The only thing I own is the title of this story and the little icon on my laptop that says 'To Believe In Miracle's Outline'. Not very much, is it?_

**A/N: **_Well, after that very long disclaimer, I would like to thank all the reviewers. Always nice to hear peoples thoughts. :-). This chapter will be focusing on Rosalie and Bella's relationship. Ooh, fun. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**"Lately nothing I do  
**__**ever seems to please you.  
**__**And maybe turning my back  
**__**would be that much easier."**_

**I Just Can't Live a Lie**

**Bella POV**

Nervously, I strode up to the front door of Emmett's home.He opened the door and, standing in the doorway, yelled "LUCY I'M HOME!" he looked at me for a moment before adding, "AND I BROUGHT ETHEL!"

I laughed. "I can't believe you still remember that show!" Emmett and I used to watch I Love Lucy with our mom constantly. It was one of the only calm things that happened in my house, and the only show that we all agreed on.

Emmett ruffled my hair. "Of course I do, sis. That is one of things I missed the most." He smirked like he had a big secret and leaned down to whisper not-so-quietly into my ear. "Rose doesn't like that show."

"I don't do black and white shows," said a gorgeous voice. Emmett stood straight and I snickered.

"And I don't mind that at all!" he boomed, smiling and wrapping his big arms around Rosalie. She scoffed and shoved him off, stomping up the spiral staircase. I took that time to take in my surroundings.

Their house was beautiful, to say the least. It was mostly white but completely spotless. Mrs. Cullen (I had seen the name on the house mailbox when pulling in) must have worked very hard to keep the house clean.

"Rosie!" whined Emmett.

"Now Emmett," said a strong, affirmative voice, "why don't you forget about Rosalie for a moment and introduce us to this lovely young lady standing in the doorway?"

In front of me were too adults, who didn't look old enough to be parents. The man looked more like a super-model than a father with his nice blonde hair and straight posture. His eyes were a honey-like color that were very soft as they looked at me. This must have been Carlisle, the man Emmett had seemed so fond of.

His wife, Esme, was beautiful. Beauty must run in the family genes, I thought. She had wavy, caramel hair that framed her face delicately and came down to about her forearms. Her heart shape face was tender, as were her light brown eyes. She had a motherly aura about her but I could tell she could of also been an easy friend.

Emmett smiled and came back to my side. "Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme, my adopted parents. Carlisle, Esme, this is my sister, Bella."

Mrs. Cullen wasted no time in becoming my friend. "Bella," she said, welcoming me into an embrace, positively beaming. I returned the gesture. As she pulled out of our hug she grinned. "It is so lovely to meet you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you, too. You have a gorgeous home," I complimented. She laughed lightly.

"Why, thank you. Oh and please, dear, call me Esme, I insist." I nodded, smiling a little.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella," said her husband, coming up and putting an arm around her shoulder. "I'm Carlisle." He looked at Emmett, eyeing me slightly. "Honestly Emmett, why have you been hiding this charming girl from us for so long? You practically have deprived us another daughter!"

I blushed. "Nice to meet you," I mumbled. Carlisle and Esme laughed, as did Emmett.

"Bella," called a voice from behind Carlisle. I stepped over some to see who it was. It was Rosalie. Emmett's eyes perked up. She ignored him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure," I responded, walking towards her and following her into another room. I assumed it was the living room, for there was flat screen TV and several couches/chairs. Rosalie took a seat on the couch and then patted the spot next to her, welcoming me to sit there. I did as she instructed.

"I know we didn't exactly start off on the best of terms," she began, "but I feel that there is something I need to ask you. It's about Emmett." Puzzled, I nodded for her to continue. "I want to know why he left." I bit my lip, looking down at my lap. I knew why, it was just hard to explaining. It was like explaining to a small child that their pet had just died. It was never easily coped with. "He won't tell me," she continued, "but I feel like I need to know. I'm afraid he's hiding something."

I nodded, telling her silently that I would explain. I just needed a moment to think. "Things weren't... easy at home back then," I started, my eyebrows scrunching together. "Our parents were arguing a lot over nonsense. The most fought battle, however, was where Emmett was going to college. My dad wanted him to become a policeman like himself but my mom wanted Emmett to help reach his dream; an auto repair shop. God only knows we needed one in Forks.

"Well, with all the fighting Emmett was getting stressed. He was starting to do bad in school because our parents were always fighting and he couldn't stay in a relationship because of them. I know he probably would have left sooner if it weren't for me." I sighed, thinking about all the problem I'd created at home. "That was another problem; me. With one extra person in the house it was getting hard to pay for everything. My mom was going from job to job and the station didn't pay my dad that much. We had one too many in the house.

"So one day, Emmett just packed up his bags and left. He'd had enough of the bickering and people always trying to decide things for him. He wanted a real education, he wanted to go out and see places without having to worry about family. He seemed to think that we would cope, and we also would have one less person to feed. Plus, without him around they wouldn't have to buy so much food. To him, it was a win-win situation."

"But did you cope?" asked Rosalie.

I hesitated. "Never completely. We adjusted, we lived on. The prices of things started to go down, but we were worried. My dad tried tracking him down but the only thing they found was his car in a gas station miles away from Forks." Rosalie smirked at that. "It took me the longest. I made some good friends that kept my mind off him, but I still had to go home and face it at the end of each day. It took me years to stop crying, and even after that I still thought about him everyday." I sighed again, sinking back into the couch and closing my eyes to block out the tears. "It's hard to imagine a life without Emmett once you know him. It's like a child not having a teddy bear anymore."

"I don't know how you did it," said Rosalie, looking at me sympathetically. "But one more question."

"Yes?"

"How could you forgive him so easily?" The question caught me off guard, but I though carefully before answering.

"I guess I had lived without a friend that I could trust for so long that I really didn't give it a second thought. Emmett was my first best friend and I was just so desperate to know what it's like to have a brother like him again I didn't hesitate. It just felt right to trust him at that moment."

She giggled. "Yes, well, Emmett certainly does keep interesting company." She sighed. "And to think, you finally found him and I'm stealing him away from you."

"I don't see it as stealing," I assured. "You love him, he loves you. As long as he's happy, I'm happy. That's partially why I had such a hard time letting go. I was afraid that he wasn't happy wherever he was." I smiled at her. "I'm glad to know that he was."

"Thank you, Bella." Rosalie grinned at me. It was such a beautiful smile, mine paled in comparison. "I hope that one day you will think of me as a sister."

I waved it off with my hand. "Don't worry about it," I comforted, standing up from the couch. "I already do."


	8. I've Just Seen A Face

**A/N: **_Hello, my dear readers! This chapter is out earlier than normal because my bestest friend in the whole wide world, she's knows who it is, just got a tonsillectomy done. AKA: She got her tonsils taken out (FINALLY) and wanted to have this surprise waiting for her when she gets home from the hospital tomorrow. I give this chapter to you and her with all my love! I do think you are going to enjoy this one. Oh and Evie, (that's my friends name) I want to see if you can get the quote and name where it's from. If you don't I'm going to be veeerrrryyyy disappointed!_

_Keep reviewing, I keep writing._

_Golden Fruit_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**"But as it is  
**__**I'll dream of her  
**__**tonight."**_

**I've Just Seen A Face**

**Edward POV**

I came downstairs around noon to find and to my pleasure found Bella downstairs in the kitchen with Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper. "Good afternoon," I said coming in and leaning casually against the doorway. Bella's head snapped in my direction and I saw the faintest smile on her pouty lips.

"He emerges!" Alice joked, throwing her hands up dramatically. I gave her a mock glare.

"Well, not _all_ of us, Ali, can be chipper at 5:30 in the morning." I stated as I sat at the table between Jasper and Bella. There were laughs as Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, sulking. Jasper, chuckling quietly, put his arm around her.

I turned to the delicate angel sitting next to me. "And how are you today, Bella?" I asked.

She smiled, a fabulous blush rising to her cheeks. "Good," she mumbled. I smiled then joined in on the conversation.

For the next few hours Bella stayed at our house. We mostly talked but after a while the Emmett, Jasper and I got bored so we started playing guitar hero. Jasper even let Rose play against Emmett. Yeah, let's just say she kicked his ass. But he was forgiven for his comment earlier, and I don't even want to know what she whispered in his ear after he lost.

Before any of us could realize it, someone was ringing the doorbell. It was the caterer's, there for Emmett and Rosalie. Suddenly the conflict came up of Emmett driving Bella home and missing picking out a cake.

"Em, I'm sure Bella doesn't want to stay here and watch you pig out on cake," Rosalie argued.

Bella laughed lightly. "Trust me, I don't."

"B-but," whined Emmett, "I don't _wanna_. I can't miss picking out the cake, I'm an expert at that!"

An idea then came to me. "Hey Em, I'll drive her," I offered.

Emmett looked surprised why Rosalie and Alice just smiled. Bella was shocked too. "Oh no, no. You don't have to do that for me!"

"Don't worry about it, I'd be happy to," I assured, smiling at her. How could I not grin at her perfection as she stood there, staring at me with a glint in her brown eyes.

"Alright. Well then if you'll excuse me," Emmett said, dramatically taking a hold of Rosalie's waist. "I have cake to taste." And with that, he disappeared into the living room. Alice made a gagging noise.

"I wonder what he would look like if he didn't go to the gym everyday..." she contemplated, rolling her eyes. Bella and I laughed then departed from the house, yelling goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, who were in the kitchen.

I held the passenger door open for her, smiling as I do. Her thanks was a grin back as she slid in and I shut the door behind her, briskly making my way over to my side of the car.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Bella said "Nice car."

I chuckled. I never knew what she was going to say next. "Well, it is certainly better than that red truck you have back at your house."

She blushed, looking down at her lap . I wished she wouldn't do that, it made it harder for me to admire her. "I like my truck," she mumbled. This sent me into another round of chuckles. Only Bella could love a truck as rickety as that.

I pulled out of our driveway. After a moment I started to speak to Bella again. "So, Miss Isabella Swan, tell me about yourself."

"Well," she started, looking at me squarely. "I don't like being called Isabella."

I laughed. "Okay, I will take note of that. But what else? I want to know who the real Bella is."

"I'm not a very interesting person," she muttered.

I shook my head. "I disagree." She didn't say anything. "Fine, I'll ask the questions then. What's your favorite color?"

She sighed. "It varies from day to day." Always full of surprises, Bella.

"And what is it today?"

Pursing her lips, she answered, "Brown."

I shot her a skeptical look. "Brown?"

"It's a nice, warm color. There isn't enough of it in Forks. Everything is green."

More chuckles. I caught her eye for a moment and saw the deep, chocolate color. "Yes," I said, mesmerized. "Brown is a lovely color." As I shifted my gaze back towards the road, I asked, "What CD is in your CD player right now?"

Her face scrunched up in thought. "I think Emmett's Debussy CD is, actually. I got bored and was looking through his stuff when I found it."

Smirking, I turned on my car CD player. The sound of Clair De Lune, my favorite song, filled the car. Bella smiled too. "This is my favorite," she awed.

I stared at her, my grin becoming soft. "Mine too."

"Keep your eyes on the road," Bella said, but there was no force behind her words. Her tone was soft and musical.

I followed her directions. "So, what are you studying at Dartmouth?"

"I'm majoring in Writing," she admitted sheepishly, "but minoring in Classical Arts."

"That suits you very well."

"What are you studying?" she questioned, giving me a quizzical look.

Smirking cockily, I said, "Aren't I the one asking the questions?" but answered, "Major in Music, minor in Physiology."

"Wow," whispered Bella.

I chuckled again. "Alright, my turn again. What is your favorite book?"

"Ugh," she rested her head against the headrest. "That's _so _hard." It took her a few moments before she finally answered, "_Wuthering Heights_."

"_I am now quite cured of seeking pleasure in society, be it country or town. A sensible man ought to find sufficient company in himself._" I quoted. Bella looked surprised. "I never really understood that book. People call it one of the greatest romances of all, but it's not a love story, it's a hate story."

"Which is why it's so pleasurable," argued Bella. "And if you don't like that, then what is _your _favorite book?"

"There you go again, asking the questions," I teased then sighed. "_Romeo and Juliet_."

I thought Bella's eyebrows were going to disappear into her hairline. "_Really_?" she sounded truly surprised.

I laughed. "No one will ever compete with Shakespeare."

"Huh," she hummed. Then her eyes went huge. "Holy crow, slow down!"

"What?" I asked. My speed-o-meter read 120. When I looked back at Bella, she was clutching the seat like her life depended on it. "Calm down Bella, we're not going to get into an accident."

"Just, please," she squeaked. "Slow.Down."

Sighing and giving in, I lowered my speed to 80. "This is _so _slow."

Bella shot me and incredulous look. "Just continue the questions."

I asked the first one that came to my mind. "What is your favorite gem stone?"

"Emerald!" she blurted out a little to fast. Eyebrows raised, I stared at her. She blushed and gazed out the window.

"Okay then," I gave up, "Emerald it is."

And that's how the rest of the car ride went...

"Favorite movie?"

"_The Phantom of the Opera_." Smile.

"Really? That's one of mine." Blush.

"Favorite food?"

Sheepish grin. "Chocolate. I'm a sucker for anything sweet."

Laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sooner than I wanted, we had reached her house. I pulled into her driveway and cut the engine, turning to her with a smile on my face.

"Thanks for the ride," she said, getting out of the car.

"It's no problem. I'll talk to you soon, I hope."

She smiled, nodding vigorously. "Definitely." And with that, she closed the car door and walked up to her front door. I waited until she got inside the house to pull out of her driveway and head back home.

Then a thought came to me. What was I doing? She was Emmett's, my best friend, sister. I couldn't be flirting with her the way I was. Emmett would kill me. No, I couldn't have these feelings. They weren't right.

I had to stay away from Isabella Swan. It was for the best.

Sighing, I still couldn't help but think, _But that doesn't mean she won't star in my dreams again tonight._

__

Some of those events are straight from the book! Like the answers to her questions and her telling him to slow down then his response to going at 80. Yeah, I had to keep some of the Stephenie Meyerness in it! I enjoy her too much. Lol. Next chapter will be out soon. Review!


	9. Save You

**A/N: **_I only have a few words for you... BRING ON THE DRAMA!_

_Oh, yes. This is where the romance/hurt/comfort comes in. Are you ready for this?! Heheheheheehe. I bet Evie is! Oh yeah, MAD PROPS (a Legally Blonde reference); she got through the surgery!_

_Well, dear readers, enjoy the chapter!_

_ Golden Fruit_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**"How do I save you  
from the things I've been  
 I can't deny the past,  
it's written on my face."**_

**Save You**

**Bella POV**

That night I dreamed of Edward. I dreamed of his bronze hair and sparkling green eyes. I imagined how it would feel to be held in his strong arms. I wished I didn't have to wake up. But life wasn't that simple. And so, I woke up alone in my bed curled into a small ball, as usual. The clock read nine thirty.

Sighing, I got up and took my time taking a shower. As I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen, the phone rang. I picked it up, twirling the cord between my fingers absentmindedly. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella!" boomed a voice on the other end of the lined. I smiled.

"Oh hey Em! What's up?" I asked.

"Well, um." I could tell he wanted something from that tone. Even in the last five years, he still used that same voice whenever he wanted something. "The guys and I, you see, well, we wanted to have a movie marathon at our place today but... um, Esme has her garden club coming over..."

I let out a sigh. He wanted my TV. For Christmas two years ago the Clearwaters had bought my dad a flat-screen TV. "Sure Em, your family is welcome to use my TV."

"Thank Bells!" he said excitedly. Something told me he was probably bouncing on the other end of the line. "We'll be over around... noon, I guess."

"'Kay," I confirmed. It was ten thirty now.

"See ya then."

"Bye," I said before placing the phone on the receiver.

I ate a quick breakfast (a bowl of cereal) and then started to clean up a bit. I brought the laundry down to the washroom/closet and stuffed everything in the washing machine. I tidied up the kitchen and living room, taking all the astray books up to my room. By the time I finished cleaning the bathroom and vacuuming the living room, it was a few minutes to noon.

The door bell rang moments later and as soon as I opened it Emmett attacked me with a bear hug. He was perfect big brother. "Hey Bells, thanks so much for this."

"Can't... breathe..." I gasped out. He laughed and dropped me back to my feet, I stumbled. The rest of the Cullens had filed into the foyer already. "No problem, Em. Besides," I leaned in close to him, as if I was telling him a big secret. "technically, this house is yours too."

He chuckled and clapped me on the back. I then noticed he had a bag slung around his shoulder. I guessed that it was the movies. Pointing to it, I asked, "What movies did you bring?"

He smirked. "I guess you'll have to just wait and see."

Rolling my eyes, I looked at his family. We had reached the living room by now and they had placed themselves in different seats throughout the area. "Do you want to order pizza again or something? A good friend of mine works at the only pizza place in town so I get good deals for pizza."

Trying to be nonchalant, I glanced at Edward as I spoke. He wasn't even looking at me but rather staring at a wall, practically glaring at it. The others nodded a response but he didn't, so I looked away.

When I got back from ordering pizza Emmett was popping in the first DVD. I had order one pepperoni and two cheese, knowing Emmett would probably eat an entire cheese pizza all by himself.

"We all picked one DVD to bring," Emmett told me, taking a seat on our dad's old chair. Rosalie sat in between his legs. Grinning, he added, "This one is mine."

I noticed the only seat left was next to Edward on the couch so I sat next to him. But I did not miss how he shrunk aware from my presence.

Minutes later, after all the previews, an undeniable tune started to play. "_Mission Impossible_, Em?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

He shrugged. Rosalie smiled. "Hey, I'm not complaining. Tom Cruise is _such _a hottie."

Emmett pouted. "I'm right here you know."

She smiled and kissed the side of his leg, resting her head against his knee. "Don't worry, Em, he's got nothing on you."

By the size of his smile I could tell that Emmett was content with that statement.

Fifteen minutes into the movie the pizza arrived. As predicted, Emmett went straight to one box and started eating. The rest of the movie was a blur. I closed my eyes at all the right places, trying not to think about the nightmares that might have come that night.

As the credits started to play, Rosalie stood up briskly. "My turn!" she announced. Prancing over to the bag, she took out one DVD case happily. She opened it quickly and popped out the DVD, placing it in the player as she took out _Mission Impossible_.

We skipped the previews to save time and then the selection screen for _27 Dresses _came up. I smirked at Rosalie's pick. "James Marsden," I praised. "Nice choice."

She smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

This movie had always made me laugh. Especially when Jane was trying on all her different dresses. That part was the most entertaining, and James Marsden as Kevin only made it better.

The ending always had me feeling good inside. It made me feel like everyone could have their happy ending, no matter what.

Next Jasper put in _Forrest Gump_, a funny but very sad story.

As the opening credits started, I moved my legs so I could sit with my feet beside me. Accidentally, my foot brushed Edward's skin. I felt a spark of electricity run through me as I blushed and muttered, "Sorry."

His only reaction was a stiff nod as he moved a little farther away from me.

_He hates me_, I thought sadly, turning back to the screen. I should have known. He was only being nice yesterday. _How could anyone so amazing ever love someone as plain as me?_

We made it through the movie with laughing and crying. Alice then traipsed over to the bag and put another movie on. The selection screen came up. _Hairspray_.

We enjoyed the movie, laughing all the while. I popped popcorn for everyone. Edward continued to ignore me. Alice sang along with Good Morning Baltimore, making all of us burst out into laughter. I should of known she liked this movie.

Finally, we got to the last movie. Alice, once again, replaced the disk. _Across the Universe _came up.

"_Across the Universe_?" I asked. "I love that movie."

Smiling, Alice nodded at Edward. "This was his pick."

As expected, he did not respond. But I thought I saw the ghost of a smile coming to his face.

Emmett and Jasper sang along with With A Little Help From My Friends. It was even funnier because Max and Jude were drunk during that scene. By the time they were finished I could barely breathe I was laughing so hard.

Towards the end, just before All You Need Is Love, the phone rang. "I got it," I said. No one took their eyes off the screen.

"Hello?" I answered, picking the phone up off the receiver.

"How nice to hear you, Bella," said _his _voice. I gasped.

"What do you want?" I breathed, checking around the corner to make sure no one could hear me. They weren't paying attention.

"I heard your brother is back in town," he sneered.

"How do you know this?" I demanded, my voice shaking. He laughed.

"Oh, Bella, you know I have people _everywhere_." More laughing. I winced.

"My instructions are simple," he continued. "Stay away from your brother and his family, and no one gets hurt. Fail to do so, and I hurt them."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he tsked. "I can't have anyone knowing our little secret, now can we? Don't tell them anything and leave them alone. If you do not follow my directions, the consequences _will _be severe. Especially on the bronze-haired boy. Understand? Say 'Okay, thank you' if you do."

"Okay, thank you," I murmured.

"Very good girl, Bella. You have till midnight. I shall be seeing you sooner than you think." The line went dead. _Midnight_, I thought, _that's two hours from now. _

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I walked back into the living room while composing myself. I had to do this. I had to protect them. _And Edward_, I added.

The credits were playing when I got back. "Who was that, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Just Ben," I answered immediately. "He called to tell me that I had paid him more than I actually owed for the pizzas." Emmett seemed to buy that.

"So listen, Bella," said Rosalie. "We were thinking about going to a club tonight... would you like to come?"

A club. I couldn't dance for my life, and I probably wouldn't even be able to get in, but it was worth a shot. It would be easier to ditch them there then if we just stayed here. I smiled and answered, "Sure."

Alice squealed. "Oh good! Cause I already bought you an outfit."

And with that, they dragged me up to my room. Here goes nothing.


	10. Take Me Away

**A/n: **_Wow, impressive response. I came home from NYC and see 38 e-mails just waiting for me. *Sigh* Made me so happy! (BTW: Went and saw Phantom of the Opera over the weekend and a new show called 13; highly recommend both! 13 is Jason Robert' Brown's new show. AMAZING! All teenagers in it; no adults. And the lead was hot too!) Okay, I'm done. But anyway..._

_Did you like that last chapter?! The suspense is even killing me! This chapter will be intense and longer. I hope you all enjoy!_

_~ Golden Fruit_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**"My words are cold  
**__**I don't want them to hurt you.  
**__**If I show you  
**__**I don't think you'd understand.  
**__**'Cause no one understands."**_

**Take Me Away**

**Bella POV**

Twenty minutes later, involuntarily dressed up in designer clothing, we emerged from my bedroom. Alice, though she _did _have great taste, just wouldn't take no for an answer. Therefore, I was dolled up in dress that Alice said complimented my skin. I didn't have the nerve to argue with her.

**(A/n: **_Links to all dresses on profile._**) **The dress was navy blue strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The front of the dress, centered and underneath my cleavage, was draped and the bodice pleated. The dress came down to my knees, a little too short for my taste. But Alice told me, once again, that the dress complimented me well.

She had curled my hair and pulled it into a ponytail, sticking silver hoop earrings in my earlobes. She applied silver eye shadow and light black mascara. The worst part, however, was the death-trap shoes she put me in. They were silver with a two-inch heel, a shoe that only I could find dangerous.

The answer was the same; they complimented me _too _well.

As for Rosalie and Alice, well, I had nothing on them. Gorgeous would be an understatement; they looked nothing short of models. To put it simply, take their normal, outrageously beautiful selves and multiply times ten, you might come close to how amazing they looked.

Rosalie was dressed in a skimpy little black outfit; one I knew would make Emmett have drool dripping down his chin. Somehow, the term 'sexy' did not quite fit Rosalie in that dress. The top was sequined with only one strap on her left shoulder. It was cut off so close to her waist that she couldn't even jump up. Her blonde hair was somehow twisted up onto her head, completed with a sequined, black butterfly clip. But still, she appeared as a gorgeous, blonde goddess. With all that black eye shadow she wore, she didn't even need the mascara and in her five-inch heeled stilettos, she towered over me.

But while Rosalie was the dark goddess, Alice was the devilish pixie. She was dressed in a spaghetti-straped dress with a silk, magenta pink bode, a diamond clip in-between her cleavage. The rest of the dress was black and fell in the center of her outer thighs. She was lipstick the same color as the top of her dress and a light black eye shadow. She applied dark black mascara, making the small woman she was look mysterious. Her shoes were four-inch black Jimmy Choo's, a designer brand that she would only wear once but never dream of wearing a second time. Her shiny black hair wasn't tampered with, she looked absolutely magnificent the way she was.

But between the two of them, I didn't even think I had a chance of getting into that club. I was just Bella; I was plain jane. Pretty didn't even seem to fit me; no one had to lie to me about how I looked. I knew. And while it didn't particularly bother me, it still made me feel so small and insignificant next to the two of them. I couldn't express my complaints, however. It was time to leave.

It was time for me to face my fate.

We had all managed to squeeze into Emmett's Jeep; I was stuck next to Edward, of course, since Alice wanted to sit next to Jasper and Rosalie had claimed shotgun. Edward ignored me most of the ride, sticking in the headphones of his iPod. I decided to just deal with it and watched the passing scenery as we, at a very, _very_, high speed, raced towards Port Angeles.

As we reached the club, Emmett parked outside. The loud sounds of _Metro Station _was pouring out of the doors, shaking the earth beneath my feet as I jumped out of the car. The bar was called Volturi, something Italian I presumed. Immediately, I noticed the line extending down the sidewalk.

In awe, I said, "It is going to take _forever _to get inside."

Alice laughed, linking arms with me with Rosalie took the other. "Don't worry, Bella," she chimed, pulling me ahead, "We know the owners of this place." I should have guessed.

Nonchalantly, she pranced up to the bouncer. He wasn't looking in our direction, but as Alice exclaimed, "Marcus!" he turned and smiled.

"Well, well, well," he clucked as he grinned at our group. He was a black-haired fellow with these amber colored eyes that were hazy. He dressed in black slacks, black shoes, and a black button-up that had most of the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "What do we have here?"

"Marcus, this is Bella," Rosalie introduced, indicating to me. I smiled politely. _Smile like you have nothing to hide_, my mind told me, as it had many times before. I had learned to fool people long ago, even though when it came to words, I had to be the worst liar _ever. _

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella," he greeted, a peculiar glint in his eye; like he could see right through me. After staring at me for a moment, he shook his head and the sparkle disappeared as he turned back to the Cullens.

"Well, it was nice to see you all again. I hope you have an excellent time. Oh and Emmett," he said, giving my brother a stern glance, "try not to get _too _wasted this time."

Rosalie, Alice and I snickered as Marcus lifted the rope and let us through whilst Emmett blushed discretely. As we entered the tightly packed area, I knew that now I was in, things would get easier. All I had to do now was ditch them. I could disappear, they could forget Bella Swan. I could save them...

"Come on, Rosie," Emmett said, grabbing Rosalie by the waist, "come and dance with me." He stared over at me for a moment. "You gonna be alright?" he asked. I nodded. He smirked. "Have fun then," he boomed then stormed off into the crowd, dragging Rosalie with him.

Jasper and Edward left moments later to play a game of pool in the private rooms. _Of course _they had one of them. Alice decided she wanted a drink, so she headed towards the bar after telling me to wait where I was.

_Oh, Alice_, I thought. _If only I could..._

**Unknown POV**

Bella Swan, in fact, did not stay where she was. She was planning her escape, planning the salvation of her brother and his family. She wanted to stay, god how she wanted to. But in her heart, she knew that as long as she was messing with them, they wouldn't not be safe against _him._

She watched as Alice Cullen waited at the bar for a chance to order a drink. Bella fidgeted with her dress as she stood there, her knees wobbling in her heels. As she began to plot out how to ditch the place, her phone inside the silver she was carrying started to buzz.

Though she could not hear just about anything, she knew that it was ringing. She rummaged through her bag, pulling it out and examining it, just for a moment. Then, sighing, she answered it.

But, for just a moment, let us go back to Alice.

As the bartender, Demetri, who she knew fairly well, mixed her drink, she leaned back against the bar. She was thinking of Edward. And of Bella. The cogs inside that scheming mind of hers were churning. It was her time to play matchmaker again, and this time for her brother, the closest person in the world to her; besides her Jazzy, of course.

Of course, Edward _had _confided in her. He told her that it wasn't right; it was Emmett's little sister, for God's sake. But she had seen it. He had a special twinkle in his eye when he talked with her. When he looked at her. He needed her. And she needed him two.

Something inside Alice told her that Bella was the one that Edward had been waiting for all his life. She knew that Bella, since she had lost her brother for quite some time, would need someone to help heal the wounds Emmett had left. They were a match made in heaven. The masochist and the wounded. The lion and the lamb.

Her plan had to work. It just _had _to.

"Hello?" Bella answered her cell phone, pressing her one ear closed in order to hear the person on the other line better. But as he spoke, it was if the rest of the noise disappeared and all she could hear was _his _voice.

"Time's up, Bella." She tensed, and as she did so, the DJ came on and said...

"Alright, everyone! It's midnight! Time to crank up the party!" There were screams of joy and someone screamed some very inappropriate words.

Bella was frozen in her place as he spoke the next words. "Outside. Back alley. Now, Isabella. Or I would fear for your friend at the bar."

Edward watched, from far away, Bella closed her cell phone, glanced around the room for a moment, then stormed in the direction of the door. He stood straight from shot he was about to make, a shot that would make him win the game. But for that moment, he wasn't paying attention. His eyes were focused on her in wonder. Where was she going?

He stormed out of the private area. Jasper called out after him, but he wasn't listening. He was focused on Bella as she pushed and shoved her way through the crown. "Bella!" he yelled. No response. She didn't even turn. He thought, if only for a moment, he saw her pause. But whatever she did, she acted as if nothing happened and kept plunging through the sea of people.

As he got to the bottom of the steps that led from the private area, she was no longer in sight. He looked around the frantically, wondering where she had went. Had someone been pulling her away? No, she would have been fighting against them. Had she been drugged? No, they had just got here and the alcohol wouldn't had have an effect yet.

"Hey, Edward," Alice said giddily, walking up to them. It was then she noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Bella?" she asked.

But he had no idea.


	11. Forever & Always

**A/n: **_Yayy! So many reviews! Can we try and hit 100 after this chapter? Pretty please with lots of sugar and cherries and sprinkles and chocolate and caramel and whipped cream and gummy bears on top? (When I use the gummy bears, you know I really want something.) But anyway..._

_We shall start with a flashback this time; I'm gonna mix it up a little! The quote at the beginning is going to refer to the flashback. Enjoy!_

_~Golden Fruit

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

_**"Cause one second  
it was perfect,  
now you're halfway  
out the door."**_

**Forever & Always**

**Unknown POV**

---Flashback---2/3/03; 12:42 PM

_Bella cringed as she heard the screams downstairs. It's never stops. They were _always _yelling. Ever since... he left, it had only gotten worse._

_She thought it was something she did. She blamed herself for what happened to her brother. God, when was he coming home? She needed him by her side. She needed him to tell her it was going to be okay. It had been five months, he had to miss her. He would be home soon, she hoped. He would smile at her and hug her. They could be a family again._

CRASH! _Woah, what was that? Bella got up from her bed and pressed her ear against the cold frame of her bedroom door. She could hear the muffled words of her parents..._

_"Five months, Charlie!" Renee screamed. "Five months without my son!" She was getting aggravated with her husband. He wasn't working hard enough... he wasn't doing his job right!_

_"I'm doing the best I can, Renee!" Snapped Charlie, his face growing red._

_"You're best?!" sneered his wife. "You're the chief of police, for God's sake! If you can't find our son, then obviously you're not a very good one."_

_That stung. That stung Charlie to his core. He wanted his son back just as much as she did. He missed him, too. And he _was _trying his hardest. But how could he ever tell his wife, the mother of his two angelic children, that the only they found was Emmett's Camry in a parking lot in _Arizona_? He didn't want to crush her hopes; well, what was left of them._

_Angry tears formed in Charlie Swan's eyes; he wasn't usually sentimental, but he was too crushed to hold them back. He turned and stomped towards the door. Renee had her arms crossed over her chest, in a huff. As Charlie opened the door, he looked over his shoulder and uttered painfully, "He's my son, too, Renee," before slamming the door._

---End Flashback---  
---Flashback---2/4/03; 3:18 AM

_Charlie stumbled in through the front door, an empty bottle in his hand. He went to throw some vodka down his throat, but then realized it was all gone and tossed it to the side. It shatters in half on the floor._

_He tried to make his way to the kitchen, using the wall for it's support. At that moment, he felt like he was on top of the world. His wife's words earlier no longer meant anything to him. He was determined to find his son one way or the other._

_"Charlie?" whispered a familiar voice as he entered the kitchen, flicking on the lights. At the table sat his wife, the only one he would ever love. She knew that Charlie was not a drunk, he rarely ever drank as heavily as he did that night. Yet still, she is appalled that he went and got wasted and put off finding their son._

_Charlie was filled with sadness. He could see the disappointment in her eyes as she looked at him. But this was her fault. "Do you see what you've done to me?" he asked, smiling painfully. His wife continued to stare at him, breaking his heart a little bit more."Do you see the pain your words cause me?" He made his way over to her, kneeling in front of the chair she was sitting in. He placed her hand on his heart, which was beating erratically. "You're breaking my heart, Renee."_

_She knew that Charlie was not a drunk, he rarely ever drank as heavily as he did that night. Yet still, she is appalled that he went and got wasted and put off finding their son. She shook her head. "No, Charlie," she said. "You're breaking mine."_

_Inside her room, Bella was waiting for the screaming. She lay on her bed, listening. But all stayed silent. Was the fighting over? Could things go back to normal? Was her dad going to find Emmett?_

_Reader, I would love to tell you that all these things were possible, however the answer was no to all of these. But Bella was far away from knowing that as she lulled to sleep, dreaming of the family she used to know._

---End Flashback---  
---Flashback---2/4/03; 8:47 AM

_"Bella," a voice breathed in her ear. It tickled her skin and she balled up more in her bed. Someone started to shake her gently. "Bella, sweetie, wake up." She groaned and slowly let her eyes drift open. Hovering over her was her mom. Her mom pat her shoulder and said, "Come on, get dressed and pack a bag; only the important things."_

_Bella was too tired to ask questions or argue. She got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater. She packed her bag next; three pairs of clothes, four pairs of socks, a scrapbook, her mp3 player, and a necklace Emmett had given her on her thirteenth birthday. It was golden locket and in the shape of a heart, with two curved figures with connecting hands. In the space between the two figures a heart was formed. Though she had tried many times, the locket never opened. She had asked Emmett once to do it for her, but he told her she had to do it herself. (_**Pic on profile; necklace becomes important later)**

_As Bella came downstairs, hair brushed and in a ponytail with her bag slung over her shoulder, it suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea what was going on. "Mom?" she asked the figure standing in the foyer. "What's going on?"_

_Renee stared at her daughter for a moment. She had written the letter, she had signed the papers. And he would too, she knew it. He wasn't strong enough to fight for her. God, he wasn't even strong enough to fight for their son. "We're going away for a while, Bella."_

_Bella furrowed her eyebrows. "But, what about Dad?"_

_"Your father isn't coming with us." Renee stated, putting her hand on Bella's back as she pushed her towards the door._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because he's weak!" snapped Renee. Bella jumped and Renee's face got soft again. "Bella, we need to make do on our own for a while. We can be happy together, without your father." They had gotten to the car by now. She placed their bags in the back as Bella got in the front seat._

_As her mom strapped herself in, Bella asked, "Where are we going?"_

_Renee smiled sadly. "To stay with a _very _close friend of mine."_

---End Flashback---

**Emmett POV**

Bella had disappeared. Oh, dear lord, I'm a terrible brother! We're here for five minutes and I've already lost her. If someone had kidnapped her I swear to god I _will_ snap their neck.

"Emmett," breathed Rose, who was clutching my hand. We were searching the club wildly. Rose must have sensed my distress. "It's going to be alright. We'll find her." I squeezed her hand.

"Emmett!" Screeched Alice, bouncing up to us. "Come here for a second!" We raced after her, stopping at a door. Edward and Jasper were there, looking worried. "Press your ear against the door and listen," Alice instructed.

I gave her a weary glance before doing so. Through the wood of the door, I could hear two voices.

"-believe you would hurt them," said the first one. It was soft and sweet. It was Bella.

There was a dark laugh. "Well, you better think again," said a second. This voice was raspy and unfamiliar. "I have people everywhere Bella. In the woods, in the city, even in your school."

"Emmett, what do you hear?" asked Rose. I silenced her with my hand, pressed my body closer to the door.

"You're safe no where, Bella," said the man again.

"Please, don't hurt Emmett. He doesn't deserve this," whimpered my sister.

"_Emmett _doesn't deserve this?! And do you think I deserve this; this pain that cuts me inside? You kill me, Bella. You and your mother both!"

"Don't you dare talk about my mom that way!" snapped Bella. "She never did anything to you!"

"Ah, but Bella, she did. She turned away from me. She still loved your father Bella. But you know what? He couldn't have her. She came to me, remember? I never asked for any of this," the guy barked angrily. What had mom done?

"Charlie was twice the man you'll ever be and will have infinite times the more love than you!"

There was a slam, I tensed up. "Don't. You. _Ever _say his name again in my presence!" He yelled.

"Or what?" Came Bella's strained voice. "You'll kill me? Fine, go ahead." There was a pause. "You're a lot of things. But you're not a killer." Her voice was no longer strangled.

"I'm anything I want to be," he said. Then there were footsteps. He was walking away. Where were they?

The knob on the door turned and I backed away quickly. From behind it, a red-faced Bella appeared. She looked as if she had been crying. As soon as she saw us standing there, however, she pushed past us. "Bella!" I called after her, the others followed.

"Who was that?" I demanded. She kept walking. "Dammit, Bella! Answer me!" I ordered, turning her around to face me. She gazed up at me, brown eyes coated with fresh tears and her lips quivering.

"Do me a favor, Emmett," she whispered, voice shaky. "Don't follow me this time."

With that, she stormed out the front door and hopped in a taxi that two people were just getting out of, driving away quickly. Driving away from me.


	12. Everlasting Friend

**A/n: **_OMC! You have no idea how happy your response to the last chapter made me! I went and bragged to all my friends until they finally told me to shut up. Hahahaha. But seriously, keep it up! I'm aiming for 200 reviews by Chapter 20. I know you can do it! Enjoy the chapter. Title refers to Jacob, as much as it pains me to say (he will make an appearance of sorts)._

_~Golden Fruit_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**"I might crumble,  
I might take a fall again."**_

**Everlasting Friend**

**Unknown POV**

---Flashback--- 5/6/03

_"How's your _family _Bella?" someone sneered at her as passed. When you live in a town as small as Forks, news travels faster. And the worse it is, the quicker it spreads._

_Yes, it was true. The word was out and hitting headlines, since they had nothing better to write about; Chief Swan and Renee Swan were getting a divorce. Renee was dating another man, still married. The brother, Emmett Swan, still hadn't showed up._

_This is what Bella got for being part of a dysfunctional family. She got sarcastic remarks, she got ridicule. But the worst part of it was, no one seemed to care. Well, almost. Angela and Ben stayed silent at Bella's side; not saying anything, but not leaving either. Her best friend didn't even go to her school, so she had to take what she got. Even that, however, wasn't much. _

_Bella fought back the tears. She wanted to scream and yell, tell them all to back off and that they couldn't possibly understand. They couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it was. Her dad was a wreck but her mother looked like she had just escaped from jail._

_She kept her mouth shut; a reaction is exactly what they were looking for. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction. She could cry later but for now, she had to keep her head held high._

_Yeah... much easier said then done._

_I guess you could say it happened in spanish. The teacher probably knew what had happened, but she didn't do it purposely. She didn't mean any harm at all. How could she have possibly known the reaction? How could she have possibly predicted it at all?_

_"Now," said Senorita Marquez, Bella's young spanish teacher. She had glossy black hair and bright red lips, with a thick spanish accent. "Today we will be trying a simple exercise to help with learning adjectives. I want you to describe one of your siblings. Tell me how tall they are, what color hair they have, what color eyes they have... anything you can to describe them."_

_Bella froze in her seat and slumped down further. She didn't want to talk at all. Her heartbeat increased. She was waiting for the attacks. Waiting for something._

_"Senorita," said one of the snobbish girls in row one, trying to sound sweet and nice. "What is Bella going to do? Her brother has been gone for a while, she might not know if he looks the same." The girls smiled, like she was trying to protect her best friend. But the glint in her eyes told Bella that she was trying to make Bella crack._

_"Oh," said the teacher, looking at Bella sympathetically. "Well, she can describe one of her parents."_

_"Oh, we can all do that!" yelled one of the guys in the back, lounging in his chair. "Let's see, how about we start with her dad?_ _Falso, perezoso, bebido..." _**(I'll leave you readers to translating them, but let's just say they're not good.)**

_"Would you shut up!" snapped Bella, having enough of it. She had stood up and faced the guy in the back, who was no longer smirking, but glaring. Finally, after all this time, it had gotten to her. And she wasn't going to stand for it any longer. If they wanted to hate her; fine. But she couldn't let them say those things about her dad. She just couldn't. "You have _no _idea what you are talking about! You think you know anything about my life? God! Do you have any idea at all how hard it is, to watch your brother and best friend leave then have your parents split up?"_

_"Bella, dear," said Senorita Marquez._

_"No!" Bella scoffed. "You don't know at all! You people... you _thrive _on other people's problems because you are trying to cover up your own. And I won't take any of this crap from you anymore!"_

_"Well what are _you _going to do about it?" sneered the boy, standing up from his seat. He towered over Bella, glaring at her. "Run off and cry to your brother?"_

_"Oh my god, just leave her alone!" exclaimed Angela in the seat next to Bella._

_"That's right," he whispered menacingly, "You can't."_

_Bella had had it. She could feel the emotions coming; they poured into her, making her want to forget. She stormed out of the room, grabbing her books as the tears sprang to her eyes. The teacher didn't even try to stop her. Back in the room, the boy smiled triumphantly, winking at the girl in the front seat before taking his own._

_Bella ran out of the building, towards the forest. She went a few yards in before slamming her fists on the bark. The contact made her hands ache, but she ignored it. She heaved in heavy breaths, trying to release everything. But slowly, the pounding stopped and she slumped against the tree, sobbing quietly._

_The bell rang and from inside the woods, she could hear muffled voices of people talking as they proceeded to lunch. She didn't go back. _

_Angela had called Jacob, telling him that Bella had ran off. She would have gone after her herself, but was going to deal with the other kid instead. Ben was going to help her. _

_Jacob rushed to the school, immediately noticing that Bella had dropped her books by a tree. He ran over there, picking up the backpack then yelling "Bella!"_

_"Over here!" she choked out from her position. A moment later, Jacob came through the bushes._

_"Bella," he sighed, running over to her. She put her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He pat her back and rubbed circles soothingly. "What happened?" he asked._

_"They're all making fun of me, Jake," she murmured. "All of them. They love to see me down. They love to hear that the family of the chief of police finally cracked."_

_Jacob sighed again. squeezing her. "It'll get better, Bells. I'll help you through this; and so will Angela and Ben. They're there for you, too."_

_Bella nodded, sniffling. After a few moments she muttered, "Jake?"_

_"Hmm?" he hummed in response. Bella sniffled again but looked up at him with tear-coated eyes, smiling slightly._

_"Thanks for being my friend."_

---End Flashback---

**Edward POV**

We pulled up to Bella's house in record time. I parked on the curb with Emmett in the driveway. He hopped out immediately, heading straight for the front door. He started banging on it, calling out "Bella!" at the top of his lungs. At this point, none of us were even worried about waking up the neighbors. I hoped that Bella was alright; I was beyond the point of trying not to care just because she was my best friend's sister.

"Bella, dammit, if you're in there open the door!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and he sighed, resting his forehead against the door. I stood behind him.

"Em," I said, "what about the spare key?"

He perked up then dropped to the ground, pulling up the doormat. Beneath it, just as I'd suggested, was the shining silver key. He jammed it into the lock quickly and swung the door open. "Bella!" he called, once inside the house.

Everything was dark except for a light coming from the kitchen. We went in that direction, Alice and Jasper following. And there she was.

She was curled up against the wall of the kitchen, shaking violently. There were tears pouring from her big brown eyes. The sight made my heart break.

"Bella," whispered Emmett, before he dashed to her side. He knelt next to her as she breathed heavily, like she was trying to calm herself. Tentatively, I approached her other side.

"Bella, sweetie," cooed Emmett, brushing her face. She winced. "What happened?"

She shook her head, letting out a sob. "He told he would never leave. He said we wouldn't let _him _hurt me..."

"Nothing's gonna hurt you Bells," Emmett reason, resting his hand on her arm.

"No!" she snapped, jerking away from him but grabbing me. "He'll kill you! He kills everyone in his path... he's _doesn't stop_."

"Who, Bella, who?" urged Emmett. She turned and sobbed into my chest, holding me tightly.

"Don't leave, please, don't let them take any of you away from me."

"Shh," I whispered in her ear, rubbing her back while locking eyes with Emmett, trying to find some help. "We'll protect you Bella; I'll keep you safe."

And yet somehow, I knew this was going to be a very difficult thing.


	13. My Own Worst Enemy

**A/n: **_God, I can't believe Christmas is over! But I have to say, I did get some kick-ass stuff! Lol. Hope you all had an enjoyable holiday. Oh, and no offense to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, I swear I don't have anything against you._

_Anyway, the title refers to Bella and her thoughts in the state she is in; I'm basically giving you a quote because there is no other way to explain it._

_~Golden Fruit_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**"But with the lilacs  
and the rain  
one day you went away."**_

**My Own Worst Enemy**

**Edward POV**

Holding the frail Bella in my arms, I could see Emmett's worried glance. I knew that it must confuse him why she turned away from him and to me, but I couldn't say I objected. I also knew that it was wrong to possibly be in love with my best friend's sister, but I really couldn't help it. She drew me in in every way. Her scent, her eyes... her smile.

God, what I wouldn't give to see that smile right then. She looked so vulnerable trembling in my arms, those gorgeous eyes coated with tears. I rubbed my hand on her back, hoping to sooth her in some way possibly. She kept whispering over and over, "He promised... he promised..." I wondered who 'he' was, but right about now I was getting ready to kill whoever it was.

Who would ever want to put an angel in pain? Angel's shouldn't have to cry... shouldn't feel pain like she did at that moment.

"Shh... Bella... shh..." I soothed, her face was pressed into my shoulder. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt but I honestly didn't care. "It's alright, Bella. It's gonna be okay."

Emmett had rested his body against the cabinets, banging his head repeatedly. His eyes were shut tightly, his hands clenched into fists at his side. His short hair was distraught after running his hand through it so many times. I couldn't even image how hard this must have been on him.

"God... what am I gonna do? This is all my fault..." he whispered. Bella whimpered in my arms and I held her tighter.

Rose, Alice and Jasper were sitting at the kitchen table. Alice was perched on Jasper's lap and they were having a silent conversation. Rose was watching Emmett thoughtfully.

Finally, she glanced at the clock. "Em," she whispered. He hummed an acknowledgment. "It's three thirty two in the morning."

He sighed then opened his eyes, staring at Rose. He the stole a glance at Bella, wincing before looking back at Rosalie. "I don't want to leave. I'm... scared she'll try something."

Bella broke out in more sobs, clutching my shirt in her hands.

"Emmett," I said. He looked over at me, pain laced in his puppy-dog eyes. "I'll stay with her." To the side, I faintly saw Alice perk up.

Emmett bit his lip, contemplating the possibilities. "I don't know..."

Rose sighed. "Em, I don't want to leave her either. None of us do." Rose got up and sat next to him, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "But you have to work tomorrow. And so does Jasper. And Alice and I have a dress fitting tomorrow."

Once again, Emmett let out a breath. I couldn't blame him for being cautious; it was his baby sister. He stared over at me, his eyes burning into mine. "Are you sure about this Edward? I could always stay, call in sick..."

I cut him off. "I don't mind Em. Besides, the last thing Esme and Carlisle want to hear is you got fired after only month."

That got a slight smile, which was better than nothing. "I guess you're right..." Rosalie gave him a small grin and they both stood up, including Alice and Jasper. They all walked out; I could of sworn was Alice bouncing a little, like she was happy about something. Before the left the kitchen, Emmett turned back to look at me. "Be careful with her."

Key message? Do something wrong, I'll break your nose. And was exactly why I couldn't date Bella Swan.

Bella. I gazed down at her; shaking and helpless in my arms. Her sobs had quieted and became less. I whispered her name gently. She sighed at my voice. "Bella, sweetheart, you need to get some sleep."

She tensed and winced. "I'm scared," she murmured, holding me close to her body. "When I wake up everyone could be gone again... I don't want to be alone again..."

"Shh... Bella," I comforted as she started to sob again. I hated to see her cry, it broke my heart in two. "I'll never leave, Bella. I'll stay, I promise."

She nodded, the tears rolling down her red cheeks. I carefully stood, picking her up bridal style and cradling her to my chest. Bella clutched my shirt tighter. I avoided the table and got out to the foyer, taking her up the steps. "First door..." she muttered. I turned and pushed the door open with my foot, wishing the circumstances of me carrying her across a threshold were different. But I had to say, Bella's room was just how I pictured it. Purple sheets, yellow curtains, purple lamp, pictures, a desk with a laptop on it, a small bookshelf absolutely stuffed, a small dresser, a closet and a rocking chair. Yes, that was my Bella.

I set her down on her bed, removing her coat from her shoulders. Underneath was that dress, the one that she dazzled me in. "Pajamas..." she muttered. "Top drawer in the dresser."

I tensed. I could not change Bella. I was trying to be a gentleman and that certainly did not apply. Still, if she slept in that dress Alice would kill me. I retrieved a pair of red cotton pants and a large Metro Station t-shirt. Carefully, I stood behind her and she stepped into the pants drowsily. I pulled them up her long, creamy legs. Then I slipped the shirt over the dress, lifting the back of the shirt to unzip it. The blue dress pooled at her feet to the floor.

Thank _God _that's over with. I placed her in the bed, pulling the covers over her trembling body. I started to let go but she grabbed my arm, her eyes squeezed shut. "Don't leave me, please," she begged helplessly. My heart broke all over again. I climbed in next to her, grabbing her hand. "Never, Bella," I vowed, "never."

Slowly, her eyes fluttered and became less tense. Her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

She was curled up into my side, my right hand in hers in between us. I couldn't seem to fall asleep, no matter how tired I was. I was afraid she was going to have a nightmare.

**Unknown POV**

Little did he know, that was the first night Bella dreamed of Edward Cullen.

* * *

Eventually, Edward did fall asleep. He never did get to hear, but Bella had whispered his name so softly in her sleep. She was dreaming of him and a meadow of flowers. She was dreaming that the danger would be gone forever. She was dreaming of being with Edward. But the thing was, she wasn't dreaming. She was hoping.

Edward woke up the next morning, groaning at his stiff back. He had gone to sleep with most of his back against the headboard of Bella's bed. As he awoke, he found his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders, her face pressed into his chest. He let go quickly and Bella shivered. He sighed, knowing in his heart it was wrong to treat his best friend's sister with so much affection. But he secretly couldn't help it. Bella had Edward wrapped around her finer.

Edward slid out from underneath Bella slowly. Her arm dangled over the side of the bed as she lay on her stomach. He placed her softest pillow under her fragile head, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. He decided to just sit in her rocking chair. As he walked over to it, he stretched his tense muscles. His back cracked and he winced, placing himself on the chair.

He certainly did not have to wait long. Around fifteen minutes later Bella shot up from her bed, breathing heavily. Edward became more alert in the rocking chair, sitting up and staring at her. She caught his glance for only a minute before biting her lip and looking away, tears springing to her eyes.

She thought he would think she was crazy. She knew he would no longer even consider being friends. She wished she could help him understand.

Edward got up slowly, walking over to the bed and sitting on the other side, slightly behind her but facing her as she ignored him. "Bella..." he whispered.

"Don't," she whimpered. "If you're gonna tell me I'm crazy or that I need help, than save yourself the time and leave."

"Bella," he repeated, laying his hand on her shoulder thoughtfully.

"No!" she snapped, standing up and staring at him, her eyes and cheeks puffy and red from all the crying. "I don't want your pity!"

She tried to leave but he chased after her, grabbing her hand as she flew down the hallway. Bella collapsed in his chest, pressing her face close to his heart. Being in his arms took some of the pain away. That's all she want for forever.

Edward wrapped his arms around her delicate frame, pressing his face into her hair. "It's alright... I'm not leaving." He wanted to take away her pain. He never saw how much better he made her just by saying those words.

"They always leave, Edward," Bella said, sniffling quietly. "Everyone."

"I won't Bella," he promised, "I won't ever."

And for some reason, Bella believed him.


	14. I'll Stand By You

**A/n**: _I couldn't help it, I had to continue. I know it's a lot to read but it is SOOO important! Enjoy!_

_~GoldenFruit_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**"Nothing you confess,  
can make me love you less."**_

**I'll Stand By You**

**Edward POV**

I held Bella close to me in the hallway. Soon the crying subsided and Bella gazed up at me with tear-stained cheeks and glistening eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

I smiled. "No problem Bella," I said honestly. "I... I want you to feel like you can trust me."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I feel like I can," she murmured, letting go of me and walking back into her room. She sat on her bed, staring out the window for a few minutes.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

She sighed and nodded. "I think you've earned that much," she agreed, staring up at me while I sat next to her.

"Who is 'he?'" Bella tensed. "You whispered last night 'He said he would never leave'." Bella bit her lip again. I swore to never tell how adorable she was when she did that. She looked panicky and her eyes flickered to everything in her room. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want," I assured.

"No," she said immediately. "No, I think it's about time I told someone... but you can not tell Emmett!" she added, looking at me sharply. "Please, I don't want him caught in all of this, not after everything."

I nodded and Bella sighed again, getting up and sitting in her rocking chair, tilting her head to rest it on the chair's back and shutting her gorgeous eyes. "I'm going to have to start from the beginning," she whispered after a few moments of silence and me just looking at her.

God, she was so beautiful. Her hair was still frazzled from sleep and I longed to run my fingers through it and get rid of all the knots in it. Her face was slightly pink after all the tears that I wanted to kiss away. Her lips were full and pouted. Though I was a little scared of what she had to say, nothing she said could ever change the way I felt about her. And that was the honest truth.

She opened her eyes but did not meet mine. Instead, she gazed out the window mindlessly. "I was fifteen years old when my parents got divorced," she began. "Emmett had been gone five months. The only thing they could find was his car in a gas station, out in Phoenix, Arizona. My mom... she was distressed. She was beginning to believe that my brother would never come back. And she was losing hope in my dad. She was waiting for him to be the hero; to bring her son home. My dad was trying to stay strong for all of us because he believed it was his fault Emmett left."

"And what was the real reason?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The fighting," she confessed, tears in her eyes. "Our family was falling apart. My mom just wasn't happy with her life in Forks. She wanted something more. She had wanted to do something important with her life, but then she met Charlie..." she paused for a moment. "Charlie and Renee got married because they had to. Because my mom was pregnant with Emmett. He was an accident. They didn't have a big wedding, they just eloped. Her mother was furious and wouldn't talk to her; she refused to have anything to with this family. And then came me." Bella had tears streaming down her cheeks. She rested her head in her hands, a few sobs shaking her frail body. "God, they didn't even want me at first!"

I stood and kneeled in front of her, pulling her body close to mine. Who would want her; an angel such as this? She was the sweetest, most selfless person in the world.

She sniffled and continued. "Anyway, they started arguing. A lot. My mom was always complaining about not having a good life. She started telling my dad that he took her dreams away. Emmett didn't want that to happen to him and he was so tired of all the screaming and fighting. So he left. He had dreams to find; battles to be avoided. Of course, he promised he would miss me but also said it would be easier if we didn't stay in contact. A clean break from the pain...

"But when he left I never healed. I didn't smile, I didn't laugh. I ate enough but not a lot. I got lost some weight; not a drastic amount, but it did show. I lived the minimal in life, enough to make Charlie and Renee happy. That was it.

"By the time to divorce came I wasn't even surprised. Sad but not surprised. The town, however, made it headline news. First my brother's disappearance then that. Not much happens in Forks, they took what they could get. And suddenly I was aimed at in school. People were making fun of me because of my imperfect family. The only ones who didn't was Ben, the pizza guy, his girlfriend Angela... and Jake."

She sighed again. I silently wondered who Jake was. Her boyfriend? Oh God, I hoped the answer was no. "Jake was my best friend." Thank _God_. "He living in La Push, a reservation fifteen minutes from here. He visited me every day. He sometimes ditched school with me. We fixed up motorcycles, he took me cliff-diving; basically with him, I was living life on the edge." By this time I had moved Bella back to the bed and we were both laying on it, me looking at her whilst she stared at the ceiling. I couldn't believe. Bella, living life dangerously? That thought worried me.

"I knew that my mom was finalizing a divorce when she came into my room one morning. It was early in the morning. My dad was sleeping; he had apparently came home drunk the night before. I had heard a fight earlier that day, I guess that was the result. He wasn't abusive or anything, he passed out minutes after he got home. But my mom had had enough. She thought he wasn't doing his job to his fullest ability since he couldn't find Emmett, wherever he was. So the next morning, she came into my room and told me to gather only what I could fit into one bag. I took the necklace Emmett gave me, a change of clothes, a bottle of perfume from my grandmother and a bag of toiletries. That was it.

"She took me to 'a friend's' house. At least, I think that's what it was. The man who greeted her hugged her immediately but it was a little _too _friendly. In fact, the way he treated her was _too _friendly. Of course, they showed no public affection... at first. About two months later my mom declared herself in love with this guy. I figured out the truth, though. Renee had been having an affair with this guy, before she had even divorced Charlie."

She was silent for a moment. "I... I can't say that I hated my mother for it. But I can't say I approved of it. She wanted love and did not believe Charlie could give it to her. This man was an up-and-coming baseball star. She thought he could give her a good life. She was thinking with her head, not with her heart.

"I always felt like the adult in the family. I cooked dinner from when I was fourteen. I was the more responsible one; I was like my Dad. And I'm quite proud of that. He was always a good father. He loved us. All of us. And I'm pretty sure he never hated my mom for doing that to him, just devastated. Emmett was more immature. Though he loved sports like Charlie, but acted like a child like my mom. My mom never really expected that much of him, I guess that was why she was so shocked he left. He really had taken the step she was afraid to.

"But anyway, my mom was happy for about a month. Then... the guy started to get abusive." I gasped silently. Bella turned her head away from me to stare out the window. "It wasn't bad to start. He just... came home stressed on day. He was starting to believe he wasn't going to get on the baseball team. My mom was trying to find out what was wrong and he slapped her. She was stung by it, of course, but quickly made nothing of it. Two days later he came home and started drinking. By the time my mom had brought me home from Jake's, he was so drunk. I went straight to my room but I did hear a crash. My mom told me he had ran into her and she had slipped and hit her head on the table. Once again, upon seeing a vase of roses on the kitchen table, she pushed it aside.

"As time went on it got worse. I tried to stress leaving but she wouldn't listen to me. I never told Charlie, no matter how much I wanted to. I only saw him every other weekend. My mom believed that this guy still had some good in him, that he was going to get better. Until finally, he cracked.

"It was around a month after my sixteenth birthday. He had gotten more drunk than usual. I came home to find my mom cowering in the corner of the kitchen. There were empty vodka, scotch and whiskey bottles on the floor. He was talking to her, telling her how she had failed as a wife and mother. He promised Renee that he would make sure Emmett would never come back, in fear that our family would be reunited. And then... he turned on me."

I held my breath, anticipating what she had to say. A few tears came down her cheeks at the memory. I grabbed her hand. She looked at me, then at our intwined hands. Sighing, she confessed, "He told me it was my fault that Emmett left; he was so tired of taking care of me. He told me that I would never find a family. He said that Renee and Charlie regret having me; maybe then they would still have their happy family. He told me..." she stopped. I squeezed her hand, anticipating her next words. "He told me no one could ever love someone like me."

I was suddenly filled with anger. No one love her? I had known her for three days and already I was infatuated with her. Her very presence hypnotized me. I wanted to kill whoever this man was.

"My mom told him not to hurt me, to leave me alone. He turned on her and that's when I ran. I ran as fast as I could out the door and down the road. I was so scared... I didn't even bother getting in the car. And I didn't even know where I was going, I was just running. And then I was at my old house. My dad was home, luckily. I told him what had happened and he immediately, being chief-of-police, called in the rest of the force. By the time we had gotten back to the house my mom had a bruised jaw, a broken leg from falling over a chair in the kitchen and a small concussion. We had brought paramedics with us so she had immediate attention.

"And just like that the guy was arrested. My mom didn't want him arrested. She wanted him to get better... she thought he would still have some in good in him. My dad wasn't happy but agreed with it. The guy was sent to a rehab in California. My parents realized that they needed to stick together to get through the loss of Emmett and we went back to live in our old house. They were happy again. _We _were happy again. But... we still missed Emmett. And my mom had nightmares, just as I did. We adjusted though; we lived.

"For three years everything seemed to fine. I was accepted into Dartmouth but decided on The University of Washington. I didn't want to be far away from home, just incase. Then one night I got a call..." **(A/n: I'm not gonna retell that whole story)**

I listened silently as Bella told me of her parent's death. There was so much pain in the way they died. I knew I would have hated to lose Carlisle or Esme that way. But I could relate to death. I could feel her pain of losing your parents. I just wasn't ready to let the rest of the world know that yet.

I realized then how strong Bella was. She was able to make it through so much without anyone, except Jacob, to comfort her. I never wanted her to go through that again. I never wanted to see Bella in pain. And if she was, I promised myself I would be there to comfort her.

"After the funeral," she said, "Jake came over and talked to me. He told me that he was sorry. That it was all his fault and that he was ashamed of himself. He said he wished he could be the friend I deserved."

"Why?" I asked, intrigued by her story.

Bella bit her lip. "He was the drunk driver," she confessed, tears forming once again in her eyes. I gasped silently. Bella's best friend had been her parents killer? "He confessed, crying. And suddenly I knew how Renee felt that day. I knew what it felt like to see a person you love do something wrong. And I realized that I wouldn't tell the police because Jacob told me that he would rather go to jail than lose me forever. So he did. I told him I never wanted to speak to him again. I didn't want to hear his excuses. I told him to stay away from me. So he did. And just like that the rest of my family had disappeared.

"I went back to school. I decided to transfer to Dartmouth and seeing my excellent grades they allowed it." She sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "That's it, I guess."

I nodded. But a thought came back to me. "Bella, who is 'he' then?"

"Jacob. When he left my life, I felt empty again. But I also felt betrayed because he said he would never hurt me and never leave. Yet, he did. Because he had to. I couldn't just forgive him."

"And is Jacob the guy on the phone, the man you were talking to last night?" Bella shook her head, staring out the window. I paused but she said nothing. "Who is it then?"

Bella bit her lip. "His name is Phil Dwyer. He was just released from California Drug Rehab for good behavior. He was there for an addiction to alcohol... He was there because I sent him there." She looked up at me, her gorgeous brown eyes burning into mine. "He was the man my mom and I had stayed with."

**And there you have it folks!**


	15. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**A/n: **_Heeelllloooo people! Happy new year! Okay, so I know I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER but I've had to get used to the restarting of school. I hate school, by the way, did I ever tell you that? Not to mention that the school play is in, like, 2 weeks and the directors are drilling us. Oh! And even better! The show is High School Musical! :(. Not my cup of sunshine._

_But anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. It should be interesting. Enjoy!_

_~Golden Fruit_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**"And when I touch you  
I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling  
that my love I can't hide."**_

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Bella POV**

I had to admit, it felt better finally telling someone all of that. I had been hiding it for so long that it had made my heart start to ache, knowing that I would have to keep all these secrets. But telling Edward... it was the first real act of trust I'd shown in a long time. And yet, I'm not sure why I trusted him. There was something about him that told me he wasn't going to betray my secrets. He knew that I felt pain from them and tried to avoid coming on too strong and angry, showing just enough to emotion for me to know he cared. I think that was one of the things that attracted me to him. I felt like he was one of the only people I could actually trust any more.

Edward just laid next to me on the bed. We didn't say anything. We didn't have to; I had said enough already. It was dangerous to let that all spill out. Phil would find out soon enough, that was for sure. And if he found out, I would be putting all the Cullens and Emmett in danger. I couldn't let that happen. I would have to try and stop fill.

_What's life without a little risk?_

I sighed at that thought. Edward stared at me, his green eyes twinkling with concern. "What is it?" he asked, his voice like velvet. The sound was soothing; it told me he was there for me, that he cared.

"I'm putting you all in such danger," I answered, still looking at the ceiling. "Phil will try hurting you," my voice was starting to crack, "and I don't want that to happen to any of you."

"Nothing will happen to us, Bella," he responded. He sounded so sure of himself. I turned my head and our gazes locked. Emeralds were all I could see, shining confidently. I could see it all in there. I could tell he cared. He whispered so I quietly I almost didn't hear it, "I'll protect you."

I was about to respond when I heard a screech outside the window. I shot up in my bed, Edward following. I walked over to the window wearily, peering out into my neighborhood. "Shit," I muttered.

"What?" said Edward, getting up. There was a jeep parked outside. A large person jumped out, slamming the door loudly. I cringed. The curly brown hair was unmistakable.

"Emmett." I stated. That was all Edward needed. He nodded in understanding. Once again, I sighed, sitting back on my bed and putting my head in my hands. "What am I gonna do?" I murmured. The bed shifted next to me.

"I can go down there if you want," he said softly. "I can tell him anything you want me to."

I lifted my head and stared at Edward, thanking him with my eyes. "Please, just tell him what happened last night I want to put behind me. It's something I'm not ready to talk about yet. And also assure him that as of now, I'm fine."

"Bella," Edward said. "I'll go down there and tell Emmett that you don't want to talk about it and that it's causing you pain. But I refuse to lie to him." I looked sternly into my eyes, putting a hand softly on my arm. A surge of electricity went through me, which I tried not to show. "You are not okay."

I gazed away. The stare was too much. "Look, I don't want help from some psychiatrist-" he cut me off.

"Bella, I'm not talking about that kind of help. I just... I want you to be able to talk to your brother about this. I don't think it's a good idea to lie to him about as important as-"

I stopped in him this time. "I have to!" I snapped. Then softened as he flinched. "It's to protect him. I'm not ready for him to know just yet. But I _will _tell him."

And I would. I had to.

**Emmett POV**

I raced into the house the next morning, after my early shift at work. The door was locked and, stupid me, I had left the spared inside last night. I banged and banged and banged. Finally, I stood back then charged at the door. The rusty metal cracked and the door fell off it's hinges. Yeah, Bella wouldn't be happy. But at that point, I didn't even care.

"Bella!" I called. The house was unusually quiet. There was some shuffling upstairs. A few minutes later Edward came downstairs, looking solemnly. I ran over to him. "Is Bella alright? Where is she?" He stared at me for a moment.

"Emmett," he began, "can we talk for a moment?"

"No!" I snapped, "Let me see my sister." I tried pushing past him but he held up his arm.

"Look, before you go up there, there's something you need to know." I huffed and just stood there, staring at my best friend impatiently. "Bella doesn't want to talk about what happened last night. She's... she's not ready to tell you yet. She's worried and she's scared." What? Worried or scared? Bella? My little sister? "She wants to put last night behind her. She wants us to act as if nothing happened."

l sighed. I didn't like the idea but if it was what Bella wanted, I would have to comply.

**Bella POV**

I was thankful for Edward. I was glad he was the one to tell Emmett I wanted to forget about his. I was thankful he was there to help me. It meant a lot to me.

Emmett did, indeed, act as if nothing was wrong. He checked to make sure I was okay, making a joke about how "I looked as thought I'd seen a vampire." But behind that smile, I could see the pain. And it killed me. But I couldn't tell him. Not yet.

He invited me to go to a movie with him and his family that night. I agreed and he left, Edward going with him. I thanked Edward once again before they left, he deserved it.

"Oh and Emmett," I'd said to him before he left, "you owe me a new door."

Emmett picked to go see Disturbia; of _course _he picked a horror movie! I rode with Edward while Alice and Jasper rode together and Rose and Emmett rode together. Big shocker there.

It ended up in the theater that I was smushed between Emmett and Edward. But as expected, Rosalie and Emmett were making out within the first five minutes of the movie. On the other side of Edward, Alice and Jasper were absorbed in each other. Staring, sometimes kissing, whispering, and Alice giggling. Ugh, can you say awkward?

Still, it gave me time to think about my conversation with Edward. I was glad he was on my side. But I was confused when he said he'd protect. Could he? And would he? Was it possible for the amazingly gorgeous Edward Cullen to actually like Bella Swan, biggest nerd of Forks and Miss Plain Jane? It didn't seem to be. Yet still, I did not miss that look in his eyes.

When I was younger I never had to ask anyone how they felt, I could always see it in their eyes. You could tell a lot about a person from their facial expressions. And though I was good at putting on a mask, I knew Edward could see right through me. I told him everything about me this morning. He did not run away. He stayed. He comforted me and did not judge. He was my friend during all of this.

I realized then. I was crushing on Edward Cullen, the best friend of my older brother. There was no use denying it anymore.

As the movie wore on I started to sink lower and lower in my seat, hiding behind my popcorn. Edward hand his arm on the arm rest and I did not miss it when he flickered his eyes to me. I smirked slightly and blushed.

Towards the end, when they showed the decaying bodies I jumped and grabbed Edward's hand. He snapped his head to look at me and I met his gaze, letting go. But instead, he grabbed it back, entwining my fingers with his. It felt warm. The electricity was back. I blushed but let it go and continued to hold hands with a god in the movie theater. And that right there felt like home, holding hands with Edward Cullen.

* * *

"That was stupid," said Emmett as we exited the theater. I rolled my eyes.

"How would you know?" I teased. "You and Rose were in an intense lip-lock the entire movie."

Emmett grinned cockily. Once again, I rolled my eyes as Edward, Alice and Jasper laughed. Rosalie just whacked Emmett on the back of the head. And that was the end of that.

Since Emmett was worried about leaving me alone at the house with no front door, I was staying at the Cullens. We had gone to a late showing so we didn't get there until around one thirty. We tried to be quiet, giggling like teenagers who had snuck out of the house. Emmett showed me the guest room and I showered and changed into my pajamas.

**Unknown POV**

Edward woke up, hearing shuffling in the room next to his. _Bella_, he thought. He got out of bed. He wanted to be sure she was alright. After that morning, he had begun to grow overprotective of Bella. He wanted to show her that she deserved to be loved. That Phil's words weren't true at all.

The clock in Bella's room read 3:22 AM when she awoke. She was dreaming of Phil. She was dreaming of Phil and Edward. Phil had Edward in his grasp, a knife at his throat. Bella was screaming; crying. She wouldn't watch Edward die. She wouldn't let him die. She couldn't. And just as it was about to happen, she woke up.

Bella was sitting at her window when Edward entered. She heard the door open and just knew it was him. She could by the way the footsteps weren't in a rush. He sat next to her, staring at her figure in the moonlight.

Her skin glowed and her eyes sparkled, the most appealing shade of brown. Her hair was like a haystack, tangled and crazy but he loved it. He wanted to run his fingers through it mindlessly. But he didn't. He just watched. "You okay?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Just a nightmare," she murmured back, "nothing to worry about." She smiled. "Look at the moon." He looked out the window. The moon was full, big and bright. The largest thing in the night time sky. Bella awed at the sight. "It's so beautiful."

Edward turned his head and looked at her. He saw Bella's fascination of the night. But Edward, though the moon was beautiful, felt another pull. To him, something was brighter in his sky. And that was Bella. She was his meteor, his full moon, his northern star. He saw that then.

She was the most important thing in his world.

Bella felt his hand entwine with hers again and smiled some more. They locked gazes as they looked at each other. Brown and green; the colors of the earth. There was some sort of electrical power she felt whenever he touched her. The skin to skin contact was something she missed but craved. And mostly, she craved it from him. She felt almost high as they held hands and talked in quiet voices. That was her freedom, if only for a moment. That was all she needed for eternity.

And she would make sure that would happen.


	16. I'm Not That Girl

**A/n: **_Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever but I've been SOO busy with my school play. But fear not! The shows were over the weekend which means I have TONS more free time! Yay! Thanks so much for sticking with me though! This chapter should be a bit more exciting. I decided to throw in some almighty Alice POV and we shall be seeing a little bit of Tanya. This is not, however, gonna be one of those fanfics where I make a big deal out of her crush on Edward. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! _

**Chapter 15**

_**"Don't wish, don't start.  
Wishing only wounds the heart."**_

**I'm Not That Girl**

**Alice POV**

I could see it clearly. I saw it in the way he looked at her. His eyes light up when she smiled. The connection was instant. The way he held her that night, it was so protective and filled with such comfort that I knew. I knew he wanted to be with her. His face was contorted with such pain as she cried it was as if he was in pain too.

It humored me that they thought I didn't notice. Of course, I was probably the only one that could. I knew my brother. I knew he had found what he'd been looking for. I saw them holding hands in theater, another act of comfort he was giving to her. Little by little he was giving all of himself to her, mostly his heart. But he knew what he was doing. This is what he wanted.

And it was what she wanted too.

She turned away from her own brother and to him. She cared about his opinion of her. I saw her glance at him when she was in that dress, ready to go to the club. I saw her glancing at him in the of the car, when she thought he wasn't looking. But he was always looking. She wished to have him, too.

That's what made them perfect for each other. They wanted each other so much, but didn't believe in it enough, that they were blinded by their own love.

Love. I'd never actually referred to them with that word. But it seemed fitting enough. It was strange, though, that I knew before them.

What can I say? I'm magic. **(Just for you, Evie)**

I watched them now. The were talking adamantly in the living room. She was smiling as he talked. She added something in. He said something back. She laughed. And then he gave that smile.

Oh, god. He gave her _the _smile. Oh yes, he was in over his head. He gave her the crooked smile. I knew it then. I was positive.

Jasper came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He pulled me back onto a chair, perching me on his lap. I tucked my head into his neck. "Spying on Edward and Bella?" he teased.

I smiled softly, shaking my head. "No, not spying." I stared up at him, smirking deviously. "Planning."

**Edward POV**

She looked beautiful. No, beautiful was an understatement. She looked _gorgeous. _

What I loved most about Bella was that she could be the most attractive person in the world wearing only t-shirts and jeans. She didn't need the jean skirts or halter tops. She was perfect just the way she was.

She had come over to our place because Emmett wanted her to meet our friends from Denali, Alaska. We had just recently moved from there, about 3 most prior, and they wanted to see our home. The sad part was, that also meant that I had to see _Tanya_.

It wasn't that Tanya was pretty, quite the contrary, she was very appealing, but just not my type. But that didn't stop her. She flirted with me relentlessly, no matter how little interest I showed. I even told her once that I did not want to be with her. Still, she was persistent, and continued.

I also didn't want Bella to get the wrong idea. I had no attraction to Tanya but she could make it seem as if I did. I wanted to keep Tanya away from her. Bella was the girl I wanted, more than anything. But she is sometimes so self-concious that I worry she wouldn't be able to see that. I mean, can she even see now, that I want to be with her more than anything in the world? She thinks I talk to her and console her to be nice but what she doesn't realize is I'm head-over-heels for her, just in a matter of two weeks..

Yes, it had been two weeks since I met her, about 10 days after her little incident. We had become fast friends.. But we had a lot in common. We had similar taste in music and books. I enjoyed talking to her. It was different than talking to anyone in my family. Carlisle was barely home, Esme fussed over me too much, Alice and Rose only cared about clothes, Emmett only joked around, and Jasper wasn't really a talker. Just a listener. She was the first person I could have a good conversation with.

She intrigued me. Bella was different, but in the best way possible. She had a heart that only looked after others, it never thought of itself. She didn't see herself clearly and always wore t-shirts and jeans, but I adored it. I loved that she didn't try to be beautiful. But she didn't even realize that she was. Even without the make-up and low-cut tops.

Tanya didn't have that. She wore excessive eye make-up and short skirts, with high heels and dangerously low tops that had men drooling over her. Well, everyone but me, Jasper, and Emmett (he got enough of that Rose, who he was fawning over already.)

Bella got to the house before Tanya and the rest of the Denali's. I greeted her on the front porch; I could hear her truck from down the road. Smiling, I said "Good morning Bella." She blushed, tempting me yet again with her cuteness. Pretty much every time I said something kind to her, her face would color. And it was beyond appealing.

"Morning, Edward," she mumbled. I chuckled and let her in the house.

"Bella!" squealed Alice, running in from the living room, attacking Bella in a hug. Her and Bella had become exceptionally close, too. Alice, one more than one occasion, had given Bella a make-over and while Bella did not like playing Barbie, I could tell she liked that Alice approved of her.

"Hey Alice," said Bella, returning the hug. As they pulled out of the embrace Bella asked, "How'd you know it was me?" she joked, seeing as I did not say anything about her being here.

"Oh, we could hear that god-awful truck of yours when you were pulling up the drive-way!" Alice exclaimed, "Honestly, Bella, when are you going to get a real car?"

I chuckled at Alice's lament. Bella just pouted. "That's not fair, my car is completely capable. It gets the job done of getting me where I need to be... eventually."

Alice simply rolled her eyes. Then took a step back, hands on her hips, and glanced Bella up and down. "And what is that you are wearing young lady?"

She was wearing a nicely fitting maroon red shirt and jeans with her black converses, of course. She was just dressed as herself. But regular Bella obviously did not pass for Alice.

"Um... clothes?" replied Bella skeptically. Alice clucked her tongue.

"You think she would have learned by now..." she muttered. "Come on," she said louder, pulling her towards the stairs. "We have to totally redo you... _again_."

Bella stopped for a moment. "Can I at least tell Emmett I'm here?"

"He went with Rose to pick up the Denali's." She answered simply. "Now _come on_, we only have two hours to make you _actually _look like a girl."

* * *

About an hour and a half later I heard feet coming down the stairs and when there was a small alteration in the steps, I knew it was Bella. She had most likely tripped. "Bella?" I called, to be sure she was okay, as I got up.

"I'm okay!" she yelled. I stood waiting in the doorway. The steps paused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I look ugly," Bella confessed sheepishly. I chuckled.

"I highly doubt that." _You look beautiful no matter what_, I added in my mind. There was still hesitation on her part. "Come on, Bella. I'm sure you look great." There was a loud sigh then Bella stepped around the corner. I smiled. "See, that wasn't so bad."

She looked wonderful, not that she wasn't already. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, open-necked with a cross front. With it she wore white pants that had two buttons and were cuffed at the bottom. Alice had straightened her hair so it flowed around her head freely.

My grin widened after taking her in. "I was wrong," I said, gazing back up into her doe eyes. "You look _fantastic_."

She giggled and at that moment the door bell rang. "They're here early!" squealed Alice, running down the steps, past us, and flinging the door open. "KATE!"

"Alice!" said Kate's excited voice. I looked at Bella; I could tell she was intimidated already.

**Bella POV**

The minute Alice opened the door I felt my insides tense-up. The Denali's were very close to the Cullens, that much I knew. I was anxious to know what they thought of Carlisle and Esme's latest adopted son's sister. But at the same time, I was nervous as hell.

Kate and Alice rounded into view. Kate had shiny, long blonde hair; like Rosalie's, only less curly and a tad shorter with a more yellow tint to it, like honey. She had a kind face and baby blue eyes that gazed at me sweetly. She was slim and rather tall, standing with a frame of a model.

"Kate, this is Bella, Emmett's sister." Kate smiled and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. I took her hand and shook it lightly, my face turning pink. I muttered a response. She laughed. "Look at that, she's shy! I like this girl." Kate then glanced at my outfit. "Alice?" she asked pointing to it. I colored more and nodded sheepishly. She chuckled again. "I should have known."

"Come on, Kate!" blurted the pixie. "I have this new dress that I bought for you; it'll look fabulous for Carlisle's dinner party." They went up the stairs giggling. I turned to Edward.

"Dinner party?"

He looked puzzled. "Emmett didn't tell you?" I shook my head, still confused. "Oh, well, the hospital is having a benefit and Carlisle is making a speech." He smirked. "We would love it if you came. Carlisle―"

"Edward!" screeched a high-pitched, voice one that I was not familiar with. But there, in the doorway, was a drop-dead gorgeous strawberry blonde. With these pale blue eyes that pierced my skin as she momentarily glared in my direction. She walked gracefully to Edward, swinging her hips like the model she probably was, and wrapped her arms around him. I'm not sure why, but my insides flared with anger. _He's not yours to be protective of_, my mind reminded me. Sometimes I wished I could tell myself to shut up.

"Hi Tanya," he answered, returning the embrace. As they pulled out of it he asked, "How are you?"

"Oh just _fantastic_," she said, flipping her flawless hair. "I just got a job at a near by modeling agency and have been signed to do an add for a line of new lingerie from _Victoria Secret_." I did not miss the slur in her voice. I knew it, though. A model. Just the kind of girl Edward deserved.

"How wonderful," Edward responded, smiling (lustfully?). No, he's too much of a gentleman to flirt in front of me."

"Yes," she agreed. "If you _want, _I could send you the pictures sometime..." Oh she did _not _just go there.

Edward cleared his throat. Did that appeal to him and he was trying to change the subject as to not get carried away or was he disgusted. "Tanya," he began, staring back at me. "This is my friend Bella, Emmett's sister."

She snapped her head to me, glaring slightly. After surveying me, probably realizing I was not much of a threat, she grinned, almost cockily. "Well isn't that interesting, I did not know Emmett had other family. Can I meet his mom and dad too?"

I tensed up and Edward coughed again. "Umm... their parents have, um, actually, well... passed away."

"Aww," cooed Tanya, jutting out her lip pitifully at me, silently making fun of me, knowing she had something I didn't. "How sad."

The tears were starting to prickle in my eyes. I had to get out of there. I nodded silently the murmured, "Excuse me for a minute," before getting out of there as fast as possible. I hear feet coming after me, probably Edward, then they stopped. I closed the door to Emmett's room behind me and just let the tears fall.

Of course, Edward would stay with her. She was the pretty model he deserved and probably the one he wanted. I was stupid to think I had a chance with him. Next to her, I pale in comparison.

Edward was just a lost cause now. Another thing I wanted that I would never have. Another obstacle I had to climb. Another piece of love I had lost.

I guess sometimes you just have to be _that girl._

* * *

When I came down later, after washing my face, I finally greeted my brother properly with a bear hug. I didn't mention what happened earlier but Tanya was still glaring holes into my back. Not to mention, Edward was sitting on the couch with her.

I met Irina, Carmen and Eleazar. Eleazar and Carmen seemed like a sweet couple, probably very close to Carlisle and Esme, but Irina I wasn't so sure about. She looked older than Tanya and scanned me up and down again, looking for a threat. She didn't really find anything but was still keeping a close eye on Edward. She probably thought I was into Edward, which I was, but _come on_, who isn't?

We ate dinner, talking adamantly, but I was mostly silent. I sat between Edward and Emmett, Tanya on the other side of Edward. On more than one occasion she would start bragging about her modeling career, pushing sexual innuendos towards him. I'm not positive if they pleased him or not, it was difficult to tell.

Afterwards we all went into the living room to just talk some more. The Denali's were staying at the Cullens in the two guest rooms, one for Carmen and Eleazar and one for Irina, Kate and Tanya. What really bothered me, however, is the room was the one next to Edward.

I sat with Alice and Kate; we discussed our favorites movies and actors. We were lounging in front of the couch, which Edward, once again, was sitting on with Tanya. I was lying on my stomach so I was facing the couch. A while later I heard Tanya say, "So, Edward." She spoke in almost a purr, trying to sound seductive. She scooted closer to him. "I was wondering if you be my date for your father's benefit. I bet we'd look great together..."

"Actually, Tanya," he answered smoothly, my ears perked up. "I was hoping to escort Bella."

**A/n: Dun Dun Dun! Game on!**


	17. Love Heals

**A/N: **_Hello good people! I must say, I was sooo happy with the response for the last chapter! Sorry it's been a while, I went away for 5 days (to Canada, can you say brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?) and then was sick for 3. Obviously, this made me a bit behind with school so just bear with me here, I'm doing my best. :-p. But hopefully, this chapter will appease to you.... oh dear, what do I have up my sleeve?... That's kind of ironic, seeing as I'm wearing a t-shirt right now... but anyway! I think you'll like this chapter (yes Evie, I'm talking to you!). Ennnjooooyyy!_

_~Golden Fruit_

**Chapter 16**

_**"When things like us  
just aren't meant to be.  
Love heals when you  
feel so small."**_

**Love Heals**

**Edward POV**

I could tell Tanya was truly shocked at my response, but was it really that ridiculous? Tanya's relentless flirting obviously showed she ignored my attempts to tell her in the kindest way possible, I'm not interested. Now, when it came to Bella, I would drop any girl in the world for her.

"What?" hissed Tanya. Bella was smiling, her eyes twinkling. I sent her a wink and she blushed, putting her head down.

"Bella is new and is not acquainted with my father's colleagues, so I think she should attend the benefit with someone she is more comfortable with. You understand, of course," I lied. There was no other way to reject Tanya politely, so I had to come up with some sort of excuse. But even if that excuse wasn't valid, I would have asked Bella anyway. Tanya nodded, stupefied. I put my hand on hers in a slight exchange. "Thank you, though, for the offer."

I got up and walked over to Bella, hovering about her lying down form. "Can I talk to you?" She nodded and got up from the floor, walking outside with me.

Outside the temperature had dropped, but only slightly. There was a breeze, the kind that made you smile when it hit your warm cheeks. The wind tousled my beautiful Bella's hair, pushing it away from her face, where it most frequently hung. _Bella_, I thought to myself, _My Bella. I like that._

"I heard what you said to Tanya," she whispered. I smiled.

"Yes, well," I began, "sometimes she doesn't know when to let up."

Bella breathed out a laugh and stared up at me, her deep, brown eyes catching mine and luring me in. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

How was I supposed to respond to that?I couldn't tell her how I felt, not yet. Not when she was my best friend's _little _sister. Not when standing next to that friend, I looked like a twig next to a tree. Not when she was so perfect and I was so... undeserving of her love.

"Yes," I murmured, "I did." The color came to her cheeks. God, did she realize how adorable she was when she did that? "You don't have to go you know," I said. "I completely understand if you don't want to. I mean, it could be uncomfortable for you to be in there with a bunch of stranger, especially with the son of the most popular doctor in the hospital. I know you don't really like attention," I ranted on. This was the effect on me. I couldn't _shut up_.

She laughed and put her finger on my lips. I blushed a little and smiled bashfully at her. "I'd love to go."

* * *

The night of the benefit, I found myself pacing back and forth in my tuxedo. When we had told Emmett we were going together, I saw how his face got darker and how he froze his stance, clenching his fists, until I gave him the same excuse as Tanya. Had to be consistent, I reminded myself. Getting into a relationship with her would be bad. What if it didn't work out? I would have to see her all the time because she's close to the rest of this family. And Emmett would take her side if we broke up and come after me.

...But without her, I would be lonely forever. I would be comparing every other girl in the world to Bella, my Bella. She would be in my thoughts always. I would have to live life knowing I had my chance but never went ahead with it. So I decided it would be tonight. Tonight I would tell her. Tonight I would let myself come out, I would take down the mask I'd been putting up for her.

Tonight everything would go my way.

**Unknown POV**

Reader, if only he knew. If only he knew what he had started that night. If only he knew that that was the start of the rest of his life. If only he realized that you have to fight for what you want.

If only he understood the consequences of loving Isabella Marie Swan.

But the thing is, I doubted he ever regretted it.

* * *

**Edward POV**

My dad, Emmett, Jasper and I waited at the bottom of the steps for the girls to come down. I fidgeted nervously, waiting for her to come down and dazzle me with her beauty. I tried to keep composed as I leaned against the wall. I heard Emmett whistle loudly after a little while and turned to look up the steps. There stood Rose, in all her glory, dressed to the nines.

I wasn't blind, I knew Rose was very pretty indeed. But it was the same thing with Tanya. She was only nice-looking on the outside. In actuality, she had many negative traits for her. And Emmett loved her that way, which was fine by me. **(A/n; Pics of all the dresses and Bella's outfit for the last chapter; on my profile)**

Rose had on a deep red dress, with straps that forms a V at the front and were black with gems on them. The dress bunched up against the strap. The dress only came down to her mid-thighs but still, she was Rose. She could wear anything, anywhere and find some way to fit in. The shoes were black stilettos. Her hair was left down and curly, with a black clip pushing part of it back.

Emmett smirked and met her at the bottom of the steps, swooping her into a _very _passionate kiss. Jasper and I looked at each other and I rolled my eyes. Emmett and Rose never were people who were low on PDA.

Esme came down next, wearing a black dress that went down to her knees. The straps were off her shoulders and white, with a big white flower on her left shoulder. Carlisle put his arm around her waist, kissing my mom's caramel hair, which was in a curly ponytail. "You look very elegant, my dear," he told her. I smiled. These exchanges between my parents always made me happy because I knew I would never have to be in a family that faced a tough divorce; my parents were in their forties, and still very much in love.

Alice was next. She couldn't do much with her short, pixie hair, so she just left it down. She was wearing a soft pink dress, with black straps and black band around the waist. It was a low-cut neckline, with a small dip in it, but not too low. She wore tiny black heels, so she would have some height when standing next to Jasper.

Jasper stood at the bottom of the steps so when Alice was two steps up, they were almost eye to eye. He grabbed her tiny hand and kissed her cheek, whispering something into her hair. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jazzy," she said. He grinned and, still holding her hand, they walked away from the steps.

I didn't mind having Alice in a relationship. Even though she was older, I was more responsible. Still, for as long as she'd been with Jasper, the over-protective brother thing never fully kicked in. Sure, I gave Jasper the whole "You break her heart, I'll break you," speech, but even he understood that. Rose _was _his twin sister. But he never had his doubts about Emmett, because who would want to confront him?

Maybe it had to do with the fact that Alice had told me it was love at first sight. When Rose and Jasper had come to live with us, Alice had had a very good feeling about them. We had come home from school one day, and there they were. Jasper had been sitting on the couch and Rose was in her room, putting her clothes away and marveling over how big her closet was. Alice saw him, he saw her; they smiled at each other. She waltzed right over to the couch, sat down, starting rambling to him; like she was talking to her best friend. And he just listened. Twenty minutes later, she was sitting on his lap. Twenty minutes after that, he kissed her.

Forty minutes to fall in love with each other.

I was skeptical. But Alice assured me she'd never felt with way and Jasper did the same. So I was okay with it. Alice, though she was hyper, was a sensible person. She knew something good when she saw it. It was exactly like that with Jasper. And since that day, they'd been inseparable.

Finally, Bella came down the steps. I gazed up at her beauty, smiling. She was perfect. She never over-did it, it was always just right with her. She was just her. Just Bella.

She wore a brown and silver strapless dress. The top was silver, then she had on a black belt and below that it was faded into a metallic silver. The dress came down just above the knees and swirled around her creamy legs. Her hair was straightened and hung down her back, positively shining. And, thank god for it, she was wearing brown flats.

When she got to the bottom, I took her hand and kissed it delicately. She blushed. "You look beautiful," I assured her. She grinned back at me. And just like that, we left.

Outside, I had parked my Aston Martin. It was my special occasion car and since it was a big night for my dad's hospital, I thought it qualified. "Where's the Volvo?" Bella asked as I held open the door to the passenger side for her.

"In the garage, this is car is for special purposes only," I explain as she got in. As I closed the door, I saw her roll her eyes, as if saying, _Of course he has a special occasion car_.

We drove to the place where the party was to be held, which was a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles, in almost complete silence. I had put on a classical CD that filled the car with sound. Silence was something I could never stand. Finally, after about 45 minutes of Cullen driving, we got there.

**Unknown POV**

Bella got out of the car in a bundle of nerves. It did not help one bit knowing that Tanya, beautiful, model-like, Tanya would be that to fawn over Edward. _Her _date.

No, not date. This is not a date. This is Edward being a good friend...

Then why, she wondered, did he keep looking at her like that?

She brushed it off and smiled as Edward offered her her arm. She took it gratefully, smiling at him. He was so handsome in a tuxedo. If she could, she would make him wear it all the time. His hair could not be tamed but was slightly tousled, just how she liked. And his eyes... they sparkled like emerald, just as they always did when he looked at her.

They entered the dining area of the restaurant; they was a ballroom area that the hospital had reserved, too. The Cullens had their own table, with the Denali's behind them. Bella did not miss Tanya's glare as she sat down; she knew Tanya wanted to sit at the Cullen table. Bella also thought she didn't deserve to sit with them. But it didn't matter; she was Edward's date, she would sit there.

_Tanya_ would just have to deal with that.

Dinner passed smoothly; they dined on veil and fetticuini alfredo **(no idea if I spelled that correctly)**_. _Toasts were made, including one done by Carlisle. He thanked Esme and the rest of his family, including Bella, which made her blush. Edward chuckled from beside her, reaching over and grabbing her hand from under the table to squeeze it. She jumped slightly from the touch and turned to look at him. "Dance with me?" he asked.

She hated dancing. She was so unbalanced and would probably step on his feet. Yet still, the way he was looking at her made her nod her head and his hand still in hers, they embraced on the dance floor.

They were close enough that she could feel the heat from his body, yet still enough apart that she could look up into his eyes. They looked like stars to her.

He had his hand on her back; not low enough that she was uncomfortable, but low enough to show some type of feeling. Her hand was on his shoulder, but she wanted to run it through his soft copper hair. She wondered how it felt; if it was really as soft as it looked. Their other hands were clasped with each other, at shoulder level. They tilted their heads slightly to left so they could look at each other. After a few moments, she stepped closer to him.

He placed his head against hers, sighing. As he breathed in, he could smell the strawberry shampoo she used. God, even her smell was beautiful. There was nothing about her that didn't drive him crazy. "Thank you, by the way," he muttered softly. He felt the need to say it. If he didn't say something, he was going to blurt out how he really felt. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there; I couldn't stand going on a date with Tanya. You didn't have to help me out so... openly."

She froze and felt the tears well in up in her eyes. Of course. _Of course! _It was only because of Tanya. He didn't have feelings for her. He just wanted an excuse to not be with Tanya. She was his chance. That's all this was. That's all he wanted. He didn't want her. And why should he? She should have known. She should have expected it.

Edward felt her freeze up. "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling back to look into her eyes.

_Don't look in his eyes! _Her head screamed. She avoided them carefully. "Nothing... I-I... I don't feel well." She stepped away from him, missing the close proximity. Missing the spark that had flowed through him. _The things he probably didn't feel_, she reminded herself.

"Oh, alright," he said. "I'll take you home."

"No!" she answered, a little too quickly. "I mean, I would hate to make you leave early. I'll just borrow Alice's car. You don't mind driving them home, do you?" He shook his head and they went back to the table.

Alice gave Bella the car keys. Edward asked once again if she didn't want him to take her home, but still, she shook her head. As Bella walked out the doors, Edward said to his family, "I'm going to make sure she gets to the car alright," and without waiting for a response, chased after her.

"Bella!" he called in the parking lot. He ran up to the car as she was getting in. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head again. "Nothing, I just... I want to get home."

"No, Bella," he said, placing himself in the door's way. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

It was too much for her. She couldn't trust him, she knew it. She knew she shouldn't have gotten caught up with her feelings. She should have known you can't trust people.

"Nothing Edward!" she snapped. He jumped, surprised. "God, I expected you to be different! I thought because I told you my story, you would understand." Once again, she shook her head. "I thought you would understand. But you're just like the rest of them. You'll leave one day, too!"

"Bella, I-" but she was pulling on the car door. And Edward, not thinking, stepped out of the way. She turned on the car. "Bella, wait!" But she didn't listen. She was too upset. She was in too much pain. She revved the engine and got out of there. "Bella!" he called desperately.

He knew what he should of done. He should have gone after her. He should have chased her in his own car. He should have called her cell phone... He should have told her.

He didn't.

* * *

Edward didn't smile the rest of the night. He didn't really _do _anything. He sat there, missing her, wondering if she was okay. Wondering that if when he woke up the next morning, she would be at their house, like she was supposed to be. He wanted to know why she reacted the way she did.

When they got back, it was close to one o' clock. He kissed his mother's cheek to say goodnight. Upstairs, in his room, he changed out of the suit, preparing to sleep in boxers and a t-shirt. But when he climbed into his bed, he noticed a sleeping form already there.

_Bella_, he thought, slightly relieved. He got into the bed on the other side, so her back was facing him. He placed his hand softly against her skin, shaking her shoulder. He leaned down and whispered, "Bella," into her ear.

She groaned but rolled over, opening her eyes. She gasped and got up. He placed his hands on either side of her body. They were so close... Her cheeks were red, as if she'd been crying. But still, even with hair sticking out in so many directions, she was beautiful. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I got back here and couldn't sleep so I just-"

That's all it took. Edward crashed his lips to hers, knowing that she couldn't sleep because there was a chance she was thinking of him. So she came in here. Why else would she? He couldn't take it anymore. Two weeks of concealed feelings were in that kiss. Two weeks of feeling something he'd never felt before. Two weeks of wanting nothing but her, for the rest of his life. That's what was behind that first kiss.

He pulled back slightly, "Bella," he hummed again.

Bella hands, formerly rested on his chest, grasped his hair and pulled his lips back to hers. His hair _was _as soft as it looked. His hands trailed to her back, pulling her closer to him. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, about all the reasons he could have invited her. Yet somehow, it all went back to the chance that maybe he felt the same way as she. At the time, it seemed ridiculous. But now, kissing him _this _passionately, she wasn't sure. How could anyone so perfect love someone so plain, is what she contemplated. But he was kissing her. He was caressing her back softly with one hand while the other rested on her cheek, slightly cupping the back of her head.

He was loving her.

After a few moments he pulled away, breathing heavily. She was gasping for breath but did not care at all. He nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered, but he was sorry for more than one thing.

"Don't be," Bella assured. "I'm the one who ran out of a restaurant on you. That was not very lady-like of me." He chuckled against her skin, lifting his head up to kiss her again, this time more softly. He couldn't get enough of those kisses. Neither could she.

He laid down on the bed, tucking Bella into his side. His Bella. She pressed herself close to him and he kissed her head, like his father did to his mother earlier that evening. He was perfectly content that way. No thoughts of Emmett, or Phil or... _anything _but each other were in their heads. They would talk tomorrow. For now, just _being _was enough. Just having each other to sleep next to, for the first time ever, was all they could expect out of the other. And that was perfectly fine.

**A/n: **_There you have it, folks!! *Should update by Wednesday*_


	18. Inside Your Heaven

**A/n: **_Did you like the last chapter? Hehehe, I think you did. I know this one came out later then planned but I had such writer's block! Well, I'm going away for five days which means the next update will be next Sunday, hopefully. If not, Monday._

_Oh, and in other news, I posted my own story on fiction press. If any of you are interested, my pen name is the same and the story is called Legend of the Blood Rose. I think all you Twilight lovers will like it. It's a romance/fantasy._

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I know, I kinda left you on a cliffhanger but at least it was a happy one! This chapter will be about Bella and Edward's plan concerning their current relationship. And as I so often say... Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17**

_**"I guess it's right, It's so amazing.  
Every time I see you I'm alive."**_

**Inside Your Heaven**

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of a pair arms wrapped around me. I sighed and moved closer to the warmth before realizing something was off. Why was someone holding me? I turned in the person's arms and nearly gasped.

Edward was _here_, holding me in his arms. And not in a friendly way. In the sweetest, most protective way that was a gesture that melted my heart. I sighed and pressed my face closer into his chest, enjoying this moment. Last night _had _happened. I hadn't been dreaming. Which meant... Edward had kissed me... and I kissed him... and he didn't pull away.

I smiled and Edward groaned, his chest rumbling. I giggled then felt pressure on my head and a pair of lips caressing my scalp. "You seem happy," he whispered. His voice was rough and husky, yet still beautiful.

My grin widened. I rested my chin on his chest, gazing up into his sparkling emerald eyes. They were practically overflowing with joy. "I am happy," I responded, before pressing my cheek against the cotton of his shirt again. I started tracing his arms, with muscles not as prominent as Emmett's, but just the right size. I shut my eyes as I breathed, "Last night really happened, didn't it?"

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Yeah, it did." I felt a hand on my jaw, lifting up my head. Slowly, I fluttered my eyes open. He was right there, his forehead resting delicately against mine. We stared at each other for a long time in a comfortable silence. His eyes were positively sparkling, giving me that warm, fuzzy feeling inside. He tilted his head slightly after moment, his nose brushing mine a sending a shot of electricity through me. Reacting quickly, I placed a finger on his lips, remembering a prime reason for him not to kiss me.

He shot me a quizzical look. I smiled sheepishly. "Morning breath," I whispered. He chuckled, running a hand through my hair, across my cheek and down my arm, taking my hands into his, grabbing the one on his lips. They fit perfectly together.

"You are so absurd," he chided before pressing his lips to mine. And I didn't even try to push him away.

After a few moments, his hands released mine and his fingertips, almost hesitantly, brushed against my cheek. I sighed into his mouth. His hands, as if my response had given him courage, moved to weave themselves in my hair. I bit back a moan and moved myself closer to him. Another few moments passed before he pulled away from our heated kiss. We kept still, breathing heavily. I blinked my eyes open. His were still closed, his ever-so-handsome crooked smile plastered on his face. A smile I'd seen many times before, but never for anyone but me. It was one of those things that made me feel like that Edward and I had a connection.

I pressed my lips quickly to his again, once, twice, before he opened his eyes. "Good morning," he said for the first time since we'd woken up.

I grinned back. "Good morning to you, too."

He chuckled again then sat up, pulling me onto his lap, resting his head on top of mine. I nuzzled myself closer, resting my head under his chin, against his neck. Several minutes passed of him just stroking my hair while I thought of how impossibly perfect this was right now. Edward was here. He was holding me. He was loving me. He just _kissed _me. I surprised myself with how calm I was. But then I realized that's what he did to me. I never felt a worry in my heart when he was near. As long as he was around, I felt like everything would be okay.

But a thought occurred to me. Did he want this? He was obviously interested but did he want an actual relationship? And what would happen if we broke up? God knows him and Emmett would probably never be friends again. Emmett! Oh dear, he's going to freak! How am I supposed to explain that there might be a chance I'm in love with his best friend?

Edward kissed my head for the second time that morning. "You seem tense, Bella. What is it?"

He lifted his head off of mine so I could look up him. I decided I should just ask. If this was going to work, I needed to be forward and honest. "Is this what you want?"

He suddenly became confused. "What do you mean?" His eyes flashed, as if he was nervous that it was _me _who didn't want to be with _him._

I took his hands, clasping them with mine. I stared at them, noticing how his skin looked like a marble carving. "_This_," I said, squeezing his hand. "I mean, what exactly does this make us?"

He chuckled, kissing my forehead delicately. "Well, we can't exactly be defined as friends now, can we?" I laughed nervously, still afraid of the answer. He sighed and lifted his hand up to cup my cheek. I gazed into his eyes, noticing how intense his stare was. "When will you ever see yourself clearly, Bella? When will realize how much I've wanted you these past two weeks?" The surprise must have been evident on my face because he laughed again and kissed my nose. "You are so beautiful I can't help but be drawn to you. I've spent everyday wondering what it would be like to hold you, _kiss _you but I was so worried that I wasn't good enough for you, my Bella. I was worried that because I was merely your brother's best friend you didn't want me." He kissed my hand, letting his lips linger. I was on the verge of tears but I swallowed them back and smiled at his words. "But you're here." He gazed up into my eyes, the intensity still there. "That's all that matters. But the problem is, I don't want you to ever leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised. I wasn't. Edward kissed me quickly, but it was enough to make my heart beat faster.

"Then, Miss Swan," he breathed, his sweet breath hitting my face and intoxicating my senses. "I would love more than anything for this to turn into a relationship. If of course, that's what you want." I nodded. I did not trust myself to even speak. He smirked, eyes sparkling again, and kissed me slowly, more lovingly.

We laid down next to each other and I rested my head on his chest while he played with my hair. "Emmett's gonna kill me," he said after what could have been an hour of silence.

I bit my lip. Emmett had, indeed, crossed my mind. I knew he wouldn't be happy. I was his little sister. He would probably say I wasn't ready for a relationship. Say Edward wasn't good for me. I didn't want all the crap from him. For once, I wanted him to be happy for me. But with Emmett, that would hardly be the case. A small, simple idea, however, occurred to me.

"Not if we don't tell him," I responded.

"What?"

"No, seriously!" I said, considering it more. I sat up, resting my body against the headboard. Edward sat up, too. "We won't tell him. None of them. We'll keep it a secret until school and just say it happened when we were away at college. It's only three weeks until we go there. And then another two before we come back, since Emmett wants me to spend my birthday with him this year. It'll go perfectly!"

"Bella," Edward interrupted. "I can't ask you to _lie _to your brother. You're already keeping so much from him." I knew he was right. Yet still, facing Emmett about my love life was something that scared me to no end.

"I know," I admitted, grabbing Edward's hand again on the bed. "But I can't tell him about this, not yet. And it'll keep you safe, too. For the time being."

He sighed, but agreed. "If you think it's what's best, then it's fine with me."

I smirked and pressed my lips to his cheek. "Thank you, Edward. I know it won't be easy lying to your family."

He shook his head, gazing at me intently. "It won't be," he confessed, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "But for you, it's worth it."

I knew then; all the lying, all the secrets would most definitely be worth it in the end.

* * *

About twenty minutes of talking later, I decided to take a shower. I kissed Edward goodbye, happy I could do that now, and went back into my room.

Now, the thing about the Cullen house is, some of the pipelines are connected. The guest room happens to be connected to the almighty Alice's room, which means that she is taking up all the hot water and I didn't want to try and fight her. Apparently, Emmett had tried to battle her for the hot water at their old house when he had first moved in and him and Rose hadn't been sharing a room. Needless to say, he lost. They never tried arguing with Alice again.

I sighed, knowing the water in the shower would never be hot and, turning it off, grabbed my things. My hair was still curly, I was all sweaty from my warm sleep with Edward and I had yet to remove all the make-up Alice had applied. I decided on just using Edward's bathroom.

**Edward POV**

When Bella left, I sighed and leaned back on my bed, finally content. I was glad she was open to a relationship, I don't know what I would have done if she wasn't. I couldn't imagine another day in my life without her.

I got changed, eager of seeing my Bella again. I was surprised, though, when she knocked on my door. "Can I use your shower?" she asked, quickly giving me an explanation to follow. "Alice is using the shower upstairs so..." she trailed off. I chuckled.

"Of course, Bella." She smiled then looked in both directions down the hallway before kissing me and stormed into the bathroom. As I was about to close the door, I heard my father's voice call my name. Alarmed, I looked at the bathroom door, then stuck my head into the hallway. "Yeah Carlisle?"

He came down the hallway and, to be polite and inconspicuous, let him in my room, glancing nervously at the bathroom again. "I just wanted to know if Bella was feeling alright."

I nodded immediately. "Yeah, she's feeling much better. She went back home, actually, to, um, get a change in clothes," I lied. But Carlisle seemed to buy it.

"That's good, Esme and I were just worried-" he stopped, looking at the bathroom door curiously. The shower had turned on.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, trying to divert his attention. "That's just my shower, it turns on randomly sometimes. It should turn off in a few minutes." I hoped I sounded convincing enough.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"No!" I shouted, a little too loudly and a little too quickly. "I mean, I don't want you to be late and it may take a while, I'll just ask Jasper to help me take a look." Jasper was really the handy-man in the family, besides Rose with cars.

Almost cautiously, Carlisle nodded. "Alright, well then, I guess I'll leave you be. I don't want to be late today." He walked to the door. I followed as I felt my body start to relax. "Have a nice day, son. Check on Bella for me, please."

"Will do," I confirmed. "Bye, Dad." I closed the door and slid against it to a sitting position on the floor.

It was going to be a _long_ three weeks.


	19. A Thousand Miles

_A/n: Hey people! Did ya miss me?! Sure ya did!_

_Sorry it's been such a long time; I went to Washington D.C. (WHICH WAS AWESOME!) and then had a week's worth of school work to make up. It's been hectic. Anyway, I'm very glad everyone liked that last chapter! I love fluff, you'll learn that very quickly, lol. This chapter is going to really emphasize the troubles of Bella and Edward keeping their relationship a secret. Also, you'll get to hear about Emmett's proposal and see some wedding planning with rather awkward questioning. Hehehe. This is gonna be good... ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**"You know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you tonight."**_

**A Thousand Miles**

**Rose POV**

I still remember the day Emmett asked me to marry him. I mean, he's not the most romantic or the sweetest boyfriend in the world, but still. He's my teddy bear; incredibly sexy with that pout and painstakingly cute. Unbelievably hard to resist, too; I would know.

Yet seeing him propose, taking a very serious step and not making a joke of it, at least not on purpose, was something I never forgot. I loved him more than anything. But Emmett, completely nervous and unsure of himself when on one knee in front of me and about three hundred, maybe more, people always made me smile. It's a simple, thing really. How I got to be here this moment, picking out napkin colors with Alice and Bella. A very... _Emmett-like _story.

Flashback---4/22/09

_"_Rosie,_" Emmett whined. _

_"Oh, sush, you goof-ball," I hushed him. We were in Bloomingdales; I was trying to find something to wear to a club we were going to that night. So far, I had little success. All of the dresses I'd looked at so far had either been the wrong size or did _not _compliment my figure. I mean, who would not want to show off a body like this?_

_I kept going through the racks as Emmett trudged behind, sulking quietly. Finally, after hearing him sigh for the thousandth time, I turned around and snapped at him. "If you knew you were going to be bored, then why did you come and make it very hard for me to concentrate on finding a dress so I could look nice for _you_?!"_

_Emmett flinched and I felt a little bit bad, but he should know that shopping is just _boring_ for guys. He pouted; oh god, kill me now. Not that pout. Anything but that. "I only come because I love you, Rosie."_

_Ugh, why does my idiot boyfriend have to be so damn sexy? "Oh, Em," I gave in, wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his nose into my neck, tickling the skin there. "You know I love you and I love spending time with you," I let my voice go lower, "although, I prefer your company when doing things of _other_ sorts." Emmett smiled, chuckling lowly so his chest rumbled and vibrated against my body. He lifted his head off my shoulder and rested his forehead against mine. I kissed him slowly, trying to pull away after moment only to have him press his hand on my back and pull me closer._

_"Mm, Emmett," I said, moving away. "Let's not scare the children that are here with their parents." He laughed and pecked me on the lips one last time._

_"Good point."_

_"Can I go back to picking a dress now?" He sighed, nodded then let me go._

_It only took me a few more minutes to find a dress that I liked. I went to the dressing room, Emmett following. He was like a lost puppy in a mall._

_I slipped on the dress while Emmett waited outside the door; it fit like a glove. The dress was black, strapless and hemmed about halfway between my hips and knees, around mid-thigh. The top had a sweetheart neckline with a 'v' in the middle of the bust. Inside the V was a different material, a champagne color, as was the piece around the waist with a diagonal bow on my hip the same color. All in all, I loved the dress. Still, why not make Emmett swoon a little?_

_I stepped out of the dressing room. Emmett was sitting on a couch, twiddling his thumbs. Could he be any more childish? "Emmett," I cooed. His head snapped up, recognizing my tone of voice. His face light up drastically when he saw me in the dress. "What do you think?"_

_He got up from the couch and walked over to me slowly, scanning my body up and down, his eyes getting brighter as he did so. When he reached me, he grabbed my hand and held it above our heads as I did a spin for him. As I faced him again he pulled me forward and pressed his lips to mine. Surprised, I reacted quickly, careful not to ruin the dress._

_When we broke apart he said lowly "This dress, definitely. Get this one."_

_I laughed lightly and whispered, "Okay," our lips still close together. Before he could kiss me again, I slipped back into the dressing room, put back on my own clothes and carefully hanging up the dress. We paid quickly and then, hand and hand, left the mall._

_"I feel bad for having you pay so much for a dress," I admitted as I laid the dress out in the back so it would not wrinkle._

_"Ah, it's not like it matters to me."_

_"Why not?"_

_He smirked, like he had done something clever. "Because I paid with Jasper's credit card."_

* * *

_Three hours later we left for the restaurant we were going to that night. Emmett was getting giddier by the minute, but I over-looked it. He was just a child at heart; it was his nature. Alice wore a green dress with white polka dots that went down to a little above her knees. It had three straps and a v neckline, that was ruffled around the edges. Edward wore a deep red button-up shirt with black dress pants. Jasper had on a white button-up with a green tie to match Alice's dress and black dress pants. Emmett had on a black button-up and a champagne colored tie along with black dress pants._

_The restaurant was packed but we had reservations, so we were seated immediately. Emmett, being the oldest, ordered a bottle of red wine. We all had some, even Edward, even though he was only nineteen. Nobody really cared; he looked twenty one and was mature enough to handle wine._

_We ordered our food; I got the veil parmesan. It came relatively quickly, or at least it seemed like it since we were engaged in conversation. We were never people who let time pass silently. Still in conversation, we continued to eat. It didn't take us too long. After we finished, I excused myself to the bathroom. However, when I returned, no one was at the table._

_I looked around, perplexed, then heard a familiar, pixie-like voice on the microphone. "Ahem," the noise in the restaurant continued. "Excuse me!" Still, there was sound. "PEOPLE! Just because I'm short does _NOT _mean you can just ignore me!" Alice exclaimed me. There was absolute silence. "Thank you. It's all yours, Emmett."_

_Emmett? "Thanks, Alice."_

_Jasper stepped up and wrapped his arm around Alice then said, just loud enough for the microphone to pick it up, "No pressure, Emmett."_

_"Gee, thanks Jazz." Emmett sneered sarcastically, looking out at the many people watching him. The restaurant was completely filled. Please, dear god, do not let him make a fool of himself._

_"That's what I'm here for," Jasper said before stepping back on the stage to stand near Edward, who had his arms crossed._

_"I'm going to dedicate this song to a very special woman in the audience, my Rosie." Emmett was going to sing... for _me_?_

_I suddenly felt overbearingly self-concience as the room went dark and there was just a spotlight on me and one on Emmett. _

_The music began and I just let myself get sucked into his voice._

"_I was never crazy for flowers,  
I confess that nothing left me colder.  
I could watch a daisy for hours  
and all I'd feel was several hours older.  
Lilacs or lilies,  
any bloom you please.  
All they make me did was shrug or sneeze.  
But now, I love each blossom that I see,  
for a lovely little rose loves me.  
Now my life is Rosie.  
Since I found my Rosie.  
With a girl like Rosie  
how could I be blue?"_

_He started to walk off the stage, I was frozen where I was, just on the edge of the dance floor._

_"Hand in hand we'll mosey,  
me and little Rosie.  
We will be so cozy  
by a fire built for two.  
Oh, I once heard a poem that goes  
"A rose is a rose is a rose."  
Well I don't agree,  
take it from me,  
there's one rose sweeter than any that grows!"_

_He was in front of me now. He rested his hand on my cheek._

_"That's my Rosie,  
I'm so glad you chose me."_

_He moved his hand to wrap around mine, squeezing it gently before singing,_

_"Life is one sweet beautiful song to me."_

_The music stopped and the next thing I knew, Emmett was down on one knee, a small box open in his hand._

_"Rosalie," he began, the first time he had called me by my full name in a while, "I know that I'm an idiot most moments of most days but from the moment I met you all I've ever wanted to do was make you happy. I've been trying so hard these past years to love you as much as possible, ever since that day I was a jerk at the gas station. But you forgive me for all my stupid ideas and for all the things I do wrong and I want you to know that I only do those stupid things for your attention, to make you smile. Every day you smile is another I'll live being happy. I love you Rosie, so, so much. Please, today, will you make me smile?" He opened up the little velvet box, revealing a ring. A ring that had a platinum setting and an oval-cut diamond in the middle, with two pear-shaped rubies on either side. "Will you marry me?" _

_My hand was pressed against my mouth, to push back the crying. I was strong, I would not cry in front of hundreds of people. I nodded vigorously as Emmett, the only man I would ever love, looked up at me with those deep, brown, sparkling eyes that were full of such hope I had to give into them. "Yeah, Em. I will," I said, as I smiled through the tears._

_And you know what? He did smile._

---End Flashback

**Bella POV**

"Hello!" Alice called, in her normal, hyper attitude, to Rosalie as she dozed away into dreamland. That was something I was trying hard not to do, although I doubt by the look on her face she was thinking about Edward. I think I'd been doing enough of that to cover for this entire family.

It'd been one week since Edward and I had started our secret dating. Yet somehow, it all worked out. I would come over here for a few hours everyday, spend some time with Emmett and his family, then go home. Edward would leave later, varying the time not to be suspicious, and make up excuses to go out. His family never argued; they were glad he was getting a social life. But instead of doing just that, he would come over. One day we would go to Port Angeles, another we would just stay at my house, once we even went all the way to Seattle. It didn't really matter to me, as long as I was in his company.

That particular day I was helping Alice and Rosalie with Rose's wedding plans. We were trying to pick out napkin colors; a ridiculously small thing to get worked-up about. But Alice, after a very long rant, assured me it was important. Rose had yet to pick out a color scheme, which was not helping the situation.

"What about this deep cocoa brown?" asked Alice. "It's basically the color of Emmett's eyes, which you did say you love."

"Yeah, but... what who wants a brown-themed wedding? It's like I'm advertising some kind of chocolate commercial. Besides, the only brown I want to see on my wedding day is the brown in Emmett's hair and eyes."

"Um... Rose?" I said, trying to point out the fact that I, too, have brown hair and eyes.

She grinned sheepishly. "Besides, you, Bella, of course. I'm not going to ask you to dye your hair, that's absurd." Her smile became kinder. "But there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot." I said, leaning back against the couch.

"I was wondering if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids." The surprise must have been evident on my face because she quickly added, "because, you see, I've never had that many friends before and before this, Alice was my only bridesmaid and my maid of honor. Not that I don't love Esme, I do, I just see her more as a mother figure. But now that you're here, I really want us to be good friends, since I will be your sister-in-law and I would really love for you to be in my wedding, I'm sure it would mean a lot to Emmett, too."

"Rose, I..." I really had no idea what to say. It was flattering for her to ask me this because we'd known each other for a very short period of time. I'd never even been in a wedding before. All of this was just so... new to me. And I loved it. "I would love to."

She smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Bella," she said before going back to looking at napkins.

"So Bella," Alice said after a few moments. "Why don't I ever hear about any men when it comes to you?"

I froze up. How was I supposed to answer that? Edward and I, true to our agreement, had kept everything a secret from everyone. Nobody knew. "Um... I guess I never really focused on a relationship?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Not focused on a relationship?!" she said it as if it was the me ludicrous thing she'd ever heard. "How can you not like any one? I mean, _no one at all_, really?"

I nodded, almost hesitantly. "I've never had much of a social life. In high school I was somewhat of an outcast and in college I was still trying to get over my parent's deaths, so it was hard. The only real friendships I'd ever kept were Angela and Ben. Other that not... nothing."

Alice stared blankly at me. "We need to get you a social life, Bella. You're worse than Edward."

_Oh you have no idea,_ I added in my mind before searching through a variety of napkins again.

After several seconds I saw a design and color that I thought Rose would really enjoy. "Hey Rose," I called. She looked up at me. I held up the sample napkin. "What about this?"

The napkin was a deep, deep red, a blood-red, if you will. Along the edges, black lace was sewn in. I found it very fitting from Rose and Emmett's very... _open _relationship.

Rosalie smirked and took the napkin from my hand, running her fingers across the material. I could tell from the glint in her eye she approved. "See, Bella?" she said, "You're not bad at the bridesmaid thing at all."

* * *

That night, I slept in the spare room, dangerously close to Edward. We had said goodnight privately, him silently kissing me ever-so-slowly before leaving my room. I was tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. Finally, at about 11:30 pm, it came.

**Edward POV**

Though it was hard to sleep when Bella, the girl I was slowly falling for, was in the room next to me, I did sleep, but lightly. I dreamt of lying in a meadow of flowers with Bella. Of holding her and kissing her freely. Of letting her know that I will always be there to protect her from the danger. Of never leaving. Of just _living _for all of eternity with her.

I woke up as soon as I heard a muffled scream from next door. It was short and barely loud enough to carry through the thick walls of our house, but it was there. Quickly, worrying about Bella, I got out of bed and slipped on a pair of sweats, since I was only in my boxers and entered her room.

There she was, my Bella, sitting up against the headboard, her legs tucked under her chin so she was in a ball. She was shivering. I ran over to her, climbing in the bed and wrapping my arms around her, she pressed her head against my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I whisper-asked.

"Yeah," she replied in a voice just as quiet as mine. "I just had a bad dream, I'm okay."

I didn't say anything else after that, we stayed there for a while. We lied down on her bed, I was still sitting up slightly while she rested her head on my chest, her hand draped over my stomach. I ran my fingers through her hair silently, working out any knots I would occasionally find.

About an hour later, Bella yawned. It was getting late and I knew she had to be tired. "I better let you get some sleep," I said reluctantly.

Her grip tightened on me. "Please stay," she whispered.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to the top of her head. "Of course I will."

We switched our position so our chests were pressed against each other. I had my arms around her waist, my cheek resting in her hair. Her head and hands we against my chest, tracing random patterns.

"Is it really worth it?" she asked, "All this hiding from your family?"

"What do you mean?" I replied, slightly confused by what she was saying.

"I mean am I worth it, Edward. Are all these secrets and lies we're keeping and telling your family really worth it for you to have a relationship with me."

"Every minute of it, Bella," I assured her. I looked down at her, she stared right back with those big, doe eyes. They were so brown and they sparkled so much. "I'd do it all over again for you."

She bit her lip, something, I'd observed, she only did when she was unsure of something. "Bella," I began. Our gazes locked. "Right now, maybe this is what's best. Although I do, our family might not understand the connection I have with you. Especially Emmett. But if I had to, I'd walk all the way to Dartmouth in New Hampshire. I'd walk that long distance from here to there if it meant that when I got there, you would be there, too. If it meant that once we got there, I could be with you like I should be with you. All those thousands of miles, Bella, I would walk, just for you."

She smiled and tucked herself back into my chest as I nuzzled my cheek into her soft bed of silky, mahogany hair. "Yeah," she replied sleepily, "For you, I probably would, too."

* * *

**A/n: **_All dresses and rings on my profile. The napkins... work it out yourself. The song Emmett sang was Rosie from Bye Bye Birdie. Great song!_


	20. Invisible

**A/n: **_I got some great reviews for the last chapter, let's keep them coming. I'm going for 230 reviews after this chapter. Can you do that? I'll write the next chapter super, super quick._

_Now before you read, let me just clarify something for you; I did not intend for there to be this giant 2 week gap in the chapter. I just have nothing to fill it with. So, the Bella's POV will be two nights following the last chapter then Jacob's POV will be two weeks later. Just thought I should clarify. Quote refers to Jacob's feelings in this chapter. And as I so often say... enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 19**

_**"And you just see right through me,  
but if you only knew me,  
we could be a beautiful miracle; unbelievable.  
Instead of just invisible."**_

**Invisible**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I laughed as Chandler freaked out over the placement of furniture because of Monica on _Friends_. He had come over to my house today, continuing the charade the we were nothing more than friends and he was in Port Angeles, getting school supplies, that he would say he still could not find. His family would never question; he was the pride and joy of the family, being the youngest and most accomplished.

We passed our time enjoyable, lounging back on the couch. I sat next to him, curled against his warm body, his arm around my shoulders. I felt his body shake as we chuckled, enjoying a show that we both, we realized, loved.

Chandler attempted propping his feet up on the table but they didn't quite reach, causing him to start running around frantically with Ross just watched. I found it amusing how obsessive Monica was over everything but just flat out adorable how Chandler is afraid of her.

When it broke to commercial as the show ended, Edward leaned his head down and pressed his lips to the top of my head. I sighed and moved closer, feeling the electricity pulse between us; the perfect chemistry we had. "Just for good measure, I have noticed your house being exceptionally clean. You wouldn't happen to be that neat conscious, would you?"

It was hard to resist; I found myself laughing all over again. Edward chuckled with me, assuring me he was being completely serious. Managing to calm myself, answered him, "No, most likely not. I clean to fill in spare time." I lifted my hand to brush my fingers across his cheek. He titled his head and kissed my palm, sending a tingling sensation through my body. "I would never put you through that; I'm not _that _fixated on overreaction."

Edward smiled. I loved it when he did that, knowing he was smiling for me. It seemed impossible, for the handsome prince to love the poor, unattractive maid; but no one every said fairy tales can't come true, even if there are no dragons of towers. He leaned down and slowly kissed me, letting our lips glide against each other's. His arms trailed down my back and forced me into his lap, making me slightly giggle as his fingers tickled my sides. Steadily, his hands entwined into my hair as I roped my arms around his, willing to let the kiss deepen.

And with perfect timing, the phone rang.

Sighing, I pulled away and let my eyes open again, meeting Edward's frustrated face. His hair was mused, looking ever so sexy as it fell on his forehead. "Story of my life," I muttered and the phone screeched a second ring. With much reluctance I got off Edward's lap and answered it.

"Hello?"

"You disobeyed, Bella." A voice said, one I knew well. One that was undeniable, a person only Edward, Jacob and I knew of. Phil. "I told you to stay away from them all; I told you there would be consequences. I did, indeed, warn you. And there you go, trusting people all over again."

"Who I trust is none of your business," I retorted, feeling my eyes water as I tried to stay strong.

"Ah, but it is, Bella. I need to know who my next target will be."

My body froze with fear. The very thought of Phil getting to anyone in this family, especially Edward, frightened me to no end. Phil knew what he was doing, he was a mastermind at playing games with your head. A game that you could never win because Phil knew what you were going to do before you did it and you were completely helpless.

"I would be careful, Bella," Phil chided in a teasing voice, knowing he had caught me. "Promises of always staying are very hard to keep."

The line went dead.

I leaned back against the counter, grasping in so I could stay steady. My legs were wobbling beneath me, willing to give out any minute. I couldn't find my voice to speak, to call for my Edward, for comfort. But Edward and I had a strange connection and he could tell something was wrong.

"Bella?" he called, I could tell he was no longer in the living room by the close proximity of his voice. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

I whimpered, just loud enough for him to hear it. Closing my eyes, I cursed myself for making that sound. I didn't want him to know that Phil was still after me, he would react dangerously and I could not let that happen to him. Still, he appeared, with a troubled face, in the kitchen. Seeing my blank stare, he ran over me, grasping my shoulders. Our gazed locked and he confirmed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, managing to keep his voice calm. I drew in a shaky breath, ready to tell him, but all that came out was a small sob. Wetness could be felt on my cheeks. Edward placed his hands on my cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs while speaking, more demanding but still worriedly, "Bella, what is it?"

"Phil," I admitted. That's all he needed to hear. His green eyes widened, his hands froze like stone on my cheeks but after a moment he managed to relax and, with a far away look in his eyes, folded me into his arms. I found comfort there, breathing in his unique scent, one that he wore himself and did not buy from some store in the mall. He kissed my hair again but this time it was for reassurance. Holding me tightly, he whispered, "I won't let him hurt you, Bella."

"It doesn't matter, Edward." I let myself say, realizing that I told him everything. "He's not after me... he's after you." There was the moment of no movement before he squeezed me tighter, careful to let me continue to breathe. "I... I don't want to lose you, Edward," I confessed, to far into this to stop now.

Closing his eyes tightly, almost as if he was in pain, he kissed my forehead. I savored the warmth he left there. "You'll never lose me, Bella. I'm yours forever."

But he didn't understand. He couldn't have understood why I needed him with me forever. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how much of a difference he's made in my life, in just two weeks. He didn't even know how I felt, how easily a feeling I'd never felt full-fledgidly had come to me when I met him. And I suppose that's when I realized it.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

**Jacob POV**

I suppose you could blame it on me. I suppose you could say that letting her, the only person I'd ever loved, walk away was my fault. And that's because it was.

I had to be such a god damn screw up, didn't I? God just had to make me that way. But I also suppose there has to be one in every family. Why not just pick the guy? Most guys are screw-ups anyway. Our idiotic tendencies are not our fault; we were born to be this way. And we spend our whole lives with people waiting for us to mess up so that when we do, the punishment is something far worse than anyone could ever want.

But really, we didn't want to be this way. Guys want to have excellence just as much as girls but the difference is, adults aren't expecting that of us. They're expecting the screw ups, the drunk driving, the stealing, the prank calls, the failed tests and the lack of trying. In fact, so many people have began just making assumptions that trying is becoming pointless, so we just prefer to sit, watch and give up...

Like hell I will.

"Edward!" I heard her voice call. She was standing by a silver volvo, the trunk open. She stared down at the many bags, frustrated. God, she still looked beautiful. She could do anything and still fit in there, like just another piece to a puzzle.

She couldn't see me, thankfully. I standing on the outskirts of the woods, close to her house. A head popped up from the other side of the car, a door slamming. He had copper hair and green eyes, a total irish descendent. Okay, I could see how she found him attractive, in a way, but there is no way they had anything in common. She told me herself, she liked tall guys. This guy had to be six feet, maybe a few inches taller. He wearing a blue polo from what I could see, a total pretty boy outfit. Ugh. And a _volvo_? Come on, talk about a granny car.

"Yeah?" He responded, leaning on the top of the car. Wow, and egotistical. He was probably just trying to look charming for her.

"I'm missing a bag," she said, sounding irritated and bewildered.

He furrowed his eyebrows. Nice going genius. He walked around the car to her, slipping an arm around her waist. I felt jealously flare inside, even though I had no chance to ever be with Bella.

"You sure?" he asked, sounding skeptical. Did he think she was stupid or something?

"Yep, my duffle that has my toiletries in it isn't in here."

Biting his lip, he nodded. "You probably just left it inside." He smiled at her. Pig; he was probably just looking to have sex with her. "I'll go check."

"Oh, thanks," she said, smiling at him. She was really falling for this?

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her hair, closing his eyes as he did so. How much more of a player could he be?

But as his eyes opened, he saw me.

I froze, not knowing what to do. I could take this guy if he came over and attacked me. The bigger problem, however, was her. She saw that he had stiffened, too. "Edward?" Right, that's his name. How lame. "What is it?"

He glared at me, not moving but clutching her tighter. Yeah right, he probably couldn't fight a girl; he'd be too afraid to hit her.

She managed to glance over and, following the direction of his gaze, saw me.

I had been preparing myself for this for a year. She told me that she never wanted to see me again. Okay, fine, but did I not have the right to see her? Yet still, when I saw her eyes, so brown and warm, I realized the planning had no effect. All the emotions I felt for her came to me full force.

I found myself asking a questions I had asked several time; why couldn't it be me? Why could she not realized that it was an accident, what I did? Why could she not see that I loved her so much that it caused me physical pain in my broken heart, a fragile object she had shattered herself. Why couldn't I have had the courage to tell her when I had the chance, when she might of actually felt the same? Why god, oh why, did I have to be a screw up. Why did I have to be the one in the family that was never right, no matter what? Why did I have to be stuck here while Rachel and Rebecca went to college and got married. Why did they get their happy endings?

I wondered if she had missed me, too... she was probably too preoccupied with this... Edwin, or whatever, guy. But I was her best friend. I knew everything about her. I knew of Phil and her parents; everything. She could trust me. She had always trusted me. I was the only person she could ever confide in.

The world didn't want me to be happy, I figured. I settled with the fact that I would never find love again, since I cannot love her. But without her the world is dark. Without her I might as well be the ones dead...

Dead.

I killed her parents. I had to take the blame of taking away two loved ones from the person I loved. And I confessed to it. I told her it was my fault because I could not live with the guilt. While I carried that burden on my shoulders I couldn't even look at her.

It was foolish to think she would forgive me. And why should she? I had hurt her so much, after everyone else in the world have. I had tried to be different, be the best friend, and had failed. I was invisible to her now and she would never see how good we would have been together. How I would have loved her unconditionally, with no boundaries, no holding back. We would have been perfect... could have been perfect.

Suddenly, the term _would have _caught up with me. No longer she cared about me. I meant nothing to her now, she told me herself. Surely, though...

My hope was too much. She saw me and didn't respond at all. She didn't say anything, didn't move. Didn't walk back into her house, didn't get in the car. She didn't do anything. So I figured I'd better make the first move. I turned and ran.

I ran fast, willing myself to escape. Escape her piercing stare that showed so little emotion, it was worse than seeing her angry. Escaping the fact that she had someone else, someone undeserving of her.

Escaping the consequences of being in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

**A/n: **_This is not an anti-Jacob story. I just needed to show his side of things. I have nothing against Jacob but in this story, these are his feelings. They will change. Keep an open mind if you are a Jacob lover but also remember, this is a Bella/Edward love story not a Bella/Jacob/Edward story. Jacob in a small problem in their complicated lives, a problem that will be solved. :)_


	21. Amnesia

**A/n: **_Alright, I know you can do better than that. I was one review from 220. Seriously people, you must give me some appreciation! I know I'm not the fastest updater but I have a life run by evil 8th grade teacher. Ask Evie, she knows. (That's my shoutout to her since she got mad for the lack of one in the last chapter.) Okay, I want 230 reviews after this next chapter, can you do that for me? Pretty please, with sugar on top? Quote refers to Jacob. Song by Blue October, absolutely amazing band. I'll be using their songs a lot in this story._

_~Golden Fruit

* * *

_

**Chapter 20**

**"**_**I wish I knew how to keep  
the promises I made you."**_

**Amnesia**

**Bella POV**

I felt frozen in place as Jacob, my Jacob, ran off into the woods. Away from me.

I cannot even begin to imagine how mad he must have been at me. I shut him out completely. God, I didn't even hear his side of the story. When such pain had taken over me, I hadn't a second thought. He was responsible for my parent's deaths, so I had every right to be mad... right?

He killed my parents. Whether he was conscious of it or not, it _was _his fault. So why could he not understand that I didn't want his excuses? Was it really that hard to comprehend that I didn't want anymore pain to come to my heart?

Yet when I no longer had Jake, my best friend, my heart crumbled. I shut myself off from the world. I refused any form of love that came upon me and the pity from the rest of the town drove me away to Washington University. And because did not have a reason to stay near Forks anymore, so I accepted the scholarship to Dartmouth.

Somewhere deep inside myself, I knew that I could not leave Forks with something missing inside, and that was my best friend. No matter what, Jake would never hurt me on purpose. He had to of had an excuse to be a drunk and driving... he was a rational person. For once in my life, I would have to listen to an excuse. And maybe, I would just learn to accept it.

Suddenly, I felt like a complete idiot.

" I have to go talk to him," I said, after a moment of silence had passed between Edward and I. He looked at me with those gorgeous eyes filled with worry. It killed me that Edward, the one who I was in love with, though he did not know it, was afraid for me because of my best friend. I had to fix that. I needed both of them in my life to be stable because no matter how much Edward healed me, there would always be that small space in the corner of my heart reserved for my sacred friendship with Jake. "I know it sounds stupid," I admitted to him, before he could scold me on my ridiculous idea. "But it's something I have to do."

"Bella, how do you know he's the same person?" I took a deep breath, trying to form the words to explain. I bit my lip, contemplating my options one more time but I could not see any other thing to do.

"I know he is," I responded, staring up into the one I loved eyes, trying to make him understand the pain it brought me by not having my playful best friend in my life and that he couldn't see the person Jake really was, not that it was his fault. "He could never hurt me on purpose because he loves me, Edward. And in a way, I love him, too. But I need to make him understand that while I love him, I'm not _in _love with him and he needs to know how he's hurt me. And I _do _need to hear his side of the story, it's not fair to him that I never bothered listening."

Edward sighed, wrapping his other arm around my waist and burying his face in my hair. "You are so selfless, you know that, right?" I smiled softly, it was the most I could do when I was so confused about the situation.

"I wouldn't call myself selfless, Edward. I've been so rude to Jake the past year, I'll be surprised if he even wants to talk to me. But... I have to try."

"You could never be anything but perfect, my Bella," he whispered, brushing his lips across my forehead once again. I could hardly believe him. "However, you are also very stubborn." He rested his forehead on mine, allowing me to look once again into his eyes, finding in them the comfort and the strength to do what I had to do. "Please, Bella, for me, because _I _am a selfish creature, be safe."

Gazing up in his eyes, knowing that he was okay with this, I felt a lot stronger than I would have felt if I saw Jake when I was alone. And because of that, I would choose Edward, no matter what Jake said. Jake was a person I could talk to and a person to have as a best friend, but Edward was my everything. He gave me life when I thought life had no meaning to me. He could never hurt me on purpose, while Jake would just say anything. Edward thought and Jake did. Edward was the one I was destined to be with because he fought, he came after me and protected me. He sacrificed a secret from his family for me and I did not deserve that. I did not deserve him and his perfection but that did not mean I didn't want him. Forever I would want to be with him, even when I could not be with him.

So I parted from Edward, the person I would always come back to, and went to where I knew Jake, the person who came to me, would be.

**Jacob POV**

I ran until I came across a small creek in Forks' woods, a place I had stumbled upon with Bella many times before, until it became _our spot_. I could remember all the days when she would fall in the creek and I would pull her out, laughing yet still worried about her. I could not even imagine how she fared without someone to always catch each time she fell, which no one did better than I. She needed me in her life... I knew she did...

For a while I sat on a rock, reminiscing on my days with Bella. I missed her, more than the stars would miss the sky. And I loved her, more than the fish love the sea. Like each of those things, I missed my home, the place I had when I was with her. I knew she could never love me, not after everything I'd done, or maybe even if those things didn't happen. I had lost my only chance with my dream girl; a girl who in the last year had become a very sophisticated woman with a new boyfriend, who would never understand her like I did. Her brother had come back, as I had heard on the reservation. She had her life back... and I was no longer apart of it.

But I was jolted back into reality as I heard my name being called. "Jake?"

I knew her voice the moment I heard it. It was still sweet and soothing to me, though etched with worry. "Jake, where are you?"

"I'm here, Bells," I called back, taking a deep breath, knowing I would have to talk to her sooner or later. Well, sooner's better than later, right?

She walked through the brush, looking sad to see me yet still beautiful, even with dirt on her knees, most likely from falling several times on the way out here. Not that her boyfriend cared enough to make sure she was alright.

"Hi, Jake." Bella said, in a calm tone, as if she was happy yet reluctant to see me.

"Bella..." I breathed, taking in how her hair was a little longer and a shade darker, but still in soft waves around her head, and how her skin had gotten paler than it already was. I heaved out a breath, trying to find the right words to say but they weren't coming.

She approached the rock I was sitting on, placing herself carefully, as not to fall, on it next to me, but still far away enough that I could tell she was weary about me. She looked over at me; I melted at the sight of her chocolate eyes, with a greater sparkle than ever in them. And finally, I could say something. "Why are you here?"

She smiled softly and turned her gaze down to the creek. I wanted to place my hand on her jaw and make her look at me, but I did not. "Well," she began, in the thoughtful manner she always spoke in, probably planning in her head what to say. "I saw you in the woods by my house and, since technically that is my property, I had to see why you were there."

For the thousandth time that day, I sighed again. Of course she wanted to know. She had told me to stay away from her and... I couldn't. "I didn't have the strength to stay away from you any longer than I already did." I had been staring into the woods, afraid to look her in the eyes, but still I found myself gazing into deep brown pools, prettier than the stars themselves. "Life was so dull and meaningless and... I hated that I had hurt you in such away. I hated myself for everything I'd ever done wrong, no matter how stupid it was." I moved closer to her, happy when she did not pull away. "No matter how many times you've heard me say it before, Bells," her eyes sparkled more at the sound of her old nickname, "I _am _sorry."

Tears started forming in Bella's eyes. I was content enough that she was listening to me but I could never stand to see her cry. Carefully, I lifted my hand and brushed a tear from her cheek, smiling slightly, then rested the hand back at my side. She sniffed, choking back a sob. "Why did it happen, Jake?" she asked. I knew what she was talking about.

"Seth had gone to a bar," I answered, beginning the hardest story of my life. "As you may not have known, his father, Harry, had a heart attack that night. They were not sure if he was going to be alright at first but... he had another one in the hospital and died." Bella gasped. I continued, "Anyway, Seth thought it was his fault because it happened when they were on a fishing trip and he had gone back to get them lunch. He thought that if he had been there, he would have been able to save his father. So after he had heard what had happened, he went off to a bar. Embry, Quil, Leah and I searched all over for him until Paul called at told us Seth was at the bar in the restaurant he was at with his girlfriend. We rushed down there and tried to convince him to stop, but he didn't. Embry decided that it could be good for us to do this and... I just went with it.

"We ordered some beers; we could get off easily as twenty-one because of our height. Just luck, I guess. I thought I would be able to control myself but... I felt so _free_. And Seth was laughing and forgetting about it all. Finally, Paul came over to us, his date had ran out on him lack of attention on her and more on us acting like idiots, and told us that our parents would be worried about us. I thought..." I paused for a moment, my voice cracking. "I thought I was stable enough to drive but... I was wrong.

"It ended up that your parents were at Seth's house, giving condolences to Sue. A lot of other families from the reservation were there and they ended up staying for a while to comfort Mrs. Clearwater.

"I told Seth I'd take him home. But on my way there..." I felt like I couldn't continue. My voice cracked on my last sentence, tears filling my eyes as the image of that day replayed in my head. But I kept going, for the sake I would never be able to explain again if I didn't explain now. "I didn't even see their car, I was a lot more intoxicated than I thought. They were pulling out of Seth's street and I was going towards it. Seth threw up in the back of my car and I started laughing, even though it wasn't funny at all. By the time I saw the car it was too late. I was swerving from the lack of concentration and I hit them, sending them flying into the tree. I... I didn't even recognize who it was. There was a dent in the car but other than that, I wasn't hurt. But then I recognized the cruiser and I freaked out. I drove the car home and hid it in the garage. I pretended I didn't know anything."

By this time, Bella was quietly sobbing and had tears streaming down her cheeks faster than waterfalls. Few tears came from me, but they were there, slowly with much mourning they rolled down my skin and fell on the rocks, disappearing in seconds. Almost as quickly as I had taken the life of my best friend's parents.

"I'm sorry, Bells," I whispered. "I know it's stupid, but I am. I could never hurt you on purpose, ever. It... it killed me that I did that to you but I couldn't hide the truth. I didn't have the strength to. I had to tell you it was my fault because I deserved it."

"Jake, stop." She said, quietly but certainly. She placed her hand on mine, closing her eyes tightly, trying to cease the crying. "Please, Jake, I don't want to hear anymore." I stopped, staring at Bella with all the pain in my heart pouring out of me. "I'm sorry."

I was shocked by her words. "What do you have to be sorry for, Bells?"

"I'm sorry that I never listened." Her sobs had stopped and her breathing had started to even out. "And I'm still upset that my parents died, but Jake, I know now that it wasn't completely you. It doesn't make it right, Jake, but... I don't want to be mad at you anymore."

"Bella..." I breathed, wondering if she actually meant what she was saying.

She wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I realized today you would never hurt me on purpose. I know that now, more than I ever have before. So I'm sorry that I ever doubted you because even if you were the killer of my parents, you've always been the same person." She moved closer to me. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," I told her, grabbing her other hand. "Forgive me for being an idiot that loves you?"

She laughed lightly and nodded, putting her arms around me as she used to. "I couldn't stand another moment of not forgiving you."

And for once in my life, everything felt okay.


	22. Starts With Goodbye

**A/n: **_Alright, not bad with the reviews. Keep em' coming. I have to admit, last chapter was a hard one to write so it was not as good but I assure you, heavy drama is in the not-so-distance future. :-). Oh, and because Evie will kill me if I don't do this, this is my shout-out to her and MAD PROPS for the a lot of the lines in Chapter 18, you are a true genius! And also, to the rest of my school friends who read this, FIRST PLACE IN MUSIC COMPETITION! That is all. Quote refers to flashback!_

_Enjoy!_

_~Golden Fruit

* * *

_

**Chapter 21**

_**"I guess it's gonna have to hurt.  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry."**_

**Starts With Goodbye**

**Third POV**

---Flashback --- 9/29/06; 11:30 AM

_She found herself sobbing again; she didn't even know how many times she had in the past week and she continued with it still. But what could she do? Her parents were dead and her brother was gone, as far as family went, she had no one but her best friend and practical other half. And she wasn't even far off from knowing she didn't have him, either._

_Bella had to admit they looked peaceful. In a weeks time, the bruises and cuts had turned invisible. Their broken bones were all covered by clothing, which was formal. Her father wore his best suit and a silk navy blue tie, a gift from their mother. Inside his casket they had put his police hat, a photo of the family (Emmett included), a baseball he had caught at a game when he was younger and a fishing pole. He looked like the handsome gentlemen he was when he met Bella's mother, merely in a peaceful sleep._

_Her mother was wearing a deep, deep red dress with black lace over it in a pattern of roses. She looked as young as ever in her permanent sleep, with her hair placed nicely at her shoulders and a touch of makeup on. Bella could hardly recognized her since her mother had stopped caring about her appearance, much like she had, long ago. But she knew her mother had been beautiful all her life in her very own way. Inside the casket was a picture of Renee on her wedding day (which was in vegas), Bella's and Emmett's baby pictures, a "lucky" coin she won from the slots after her vegas wedding, and her great-grandmothers priceless jewelry box, a treasure of Queen Elizabeth herself._

_The ceremony had been beautiful. Bella had given the eulogy, saying only a few words about each. It was all she could do without bursting into tears. She recalled how wonderful they were to her; as wonderful as they could be, most likely. She honored them for how strong their were in their relationship, even through all that had happened. _

_One thing she had dared not mention was her brother. For that day, she let herself be mad at him for leaving her to do this on her own. Here she was, crying for her dead parents and he was out being happy, living his life. What about her? What about her life?_

_Bella was not a conceited person. But she was angry, and with good reason. Everyone she loved was gone..._

_Except Jake. She was glad that he had stuck with her; through Emmett's departure, her parent's divorce, the other students at school, the incident with Phil and even now. He sat in the front row, tears in his eyes, just like hers. He had been exceptionally quiet but that's what she needed. She didn't anyone else asking her what she was going to do with everything or if she was going to live alone or if she was going to continue attending Washington University. All these people wanted from her was the future. What was _going _to happen, not what was happening now. _

_Bella wasn't ready to make these decision yet. She wasn't sure if she could make her own decisions since they had always been driven by other people. By the age of nineteen, so much had happened to her that she no longer knew what she wanted. The only thing she had ever longed for was peace and happiness. But now, with Emmett gone since four years prior and no parents, life was starting to pass her by. She realized she did not know where the last four years had gone. One minute she was crying over the loss of her brother and the next the loss of her parents. What had time done to her?_

_Bella watched as the caskets were lowered into the ground. Jake was at her side, standing silently and never moving. She had cried out all her tears, all that was left was an aching sorrow in her heart. The crowd had started to disperse but she waited until it hit the bottom and dirt had begun to fill the hole again. She wished the dirt could fill the hole in her heart. It couldn't. But something would later, a lot sooner than she thought._

_She backed away, slowly and silently. Jake had slipped away to give her a moment to herself. She expected him to come walking over, like he normally did when he noticed her. But instead he rested against his car, staring at the ground with a blank expression on his face. Bella watched him for a moment, thinking about how lucky he was. He still had a dad and two sisters. He had a pack of friends _**(pun intended) **_that cared about him._

_Little by little, he lifted his head to meet Bella's gaze. She saw a strange emotion in his dark eyes, like something was out of place. He began walking over to her with long, powerful steps. Being to tall, he walked quickly and briskly, a trait Bella lacked._

_"Ready to go?" Bella asked, wanting to leave the cemetery as soon as possible. She did not like being there, in the presence of death. It surrounded and suffocated her, choking her throat and forcing out sobs. Bella managed to hold it in, being a lot stronger than she appeared, but still, she hated the feeling that place gave her._

_Jake didn't answer right away. He opened his mouth then closed it, repeating this pattern several times. His eyed closed and he scrunched his face, as if he was in pain, shaking his head. "I can't, Bells. It isn't right."_

_"Can't what, Jake?" She asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on his muscular arm. "What's not right? What is it?"_

_He flinched away from her touch. She lowered her hand, hurt by this actions. "It's not right for _me _to be crying for your parents. It isn't fair to you or anyone else in your family who cared for your parents."_

_"Jake," she whispered, not understand his logic. "You were very close to Charlie, you and your father both. It's perfectly-"_

_"No, Bella!" He hissed. She jumped at his harsh tone, shocked that he directed it at her. "You don't get it! I shouldn't be here! I'm a sick person for being here and I know it! But I'm here anyway, for you! I feel so guilty... so wrong..."_

_Tears that had never escaped before were now falling freely. Jacob fell to the ground, Bella watching in horror. She couldn't figure out what was wrong, why he was acting this way. And with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, he lifted his head, saying, "I killed your parents, Bella."_

_Bella felt suffocated. The world around seemed to collapse. There was a ringing in her ears, which she realized was her heartbeat. It was going faster and faster and hurting with an overbearing ache, more painful than ever. She couldn't breathe. Her vision was getting blurry and soon all she could see was Jacob, her best friend, on the ground._

_"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm such a coward. I didn't know what to do so I just walked away... It's all my fault," he began to sob as Bella watched, utterly mortified. "I'm sorry."_

_She felt like she could burst any moment. Anger boiled in her veins but she didn't know who it was directed at. Emmett, for not bothering to show up? Her parents, for leaving her here? Herself, for trusting so many people?_

_Jacob stood up, putting his hands on her shoulders and staring into her eyes, which were getting darker and darker. "I would never hurt you on purpose, you have to know that Bella. I would rather die than hurt you or be away from you. But I have to do what is right and that's telling you the truth. I want you to put me in jail, Bella. It's what I deserve."_

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. His name rang in her ears. It was like a siren, calling her to do something. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. The anger was still churning in her blood, getting her face red and tensing her body. Jacob. Her Jacob. He had betrayed her._

_She pushed him away, breathing heavily, trying to let off some steam. "You..." she muttered, seeing nothing but a murder in him. He wasn't Jake, her best friend in the whole world. He was Jacob Black, the drunk driver who had killed her parents and now ruined her life. "You!!" she yelled. Jacob flinched, knowing he deserved it. "You're the reason all of this happened to me?! You, Jacob Black, who is supposed to be my best friend!"_

_"Bella-"_

_"Let me finish!" She thundered, not wanting to listen to excuses. "It's your fault my life is ruined! It's all your fault my parents are dead! You killed them! Murderer!"_

_"Bella-" he tried again. She wouldn't have it._

_"I don't want excuses, _Jacob_." She sneered his name with a fiery hate. "I want my parents!"_

_Bella stopped. She tried taking deep, heavy breaths to calm herself. It wasn't working. The image was playing in her head; the cars smash, Jacob hops out, sees who it is and drives away without a second glance. Like it was simple. Like he didn't just kill two people._

_"Get away from me," she said forcefully, backing away. She didn't want to be hurt by anyone anymore. She was done with that. _

_Looking at him, she understood how her mother felt after all that had happened with Phil. Someone she loved had hurt her. She didn't want them to be hurt, she wanted them to understand. She wanted Jacob to realize what pain she was going through on his own. She wanted to see how hard it is to keep living a life without anyone who loves you. Jail seemed too easy, too fake. Jail wasn't real life, it was a place to keep people away from life. It wasn't going to teach him anything._

_"Bella..." He began, stepping forward._

_"No!" she yelled. Jacob jumped away. "You said you would rather die than be away from me, then so be it! Why should I have to be the only person in pain, why should I give you want you want? You don't want to be away from me, than I'll tell you this, I don't want you near me."_

_"Bella, please," Jacob urged, trying to make her understand that he deserved jail._

_"No, Jacob. I don't want anymore pain because of you. Just," she paused, staring into the eyes she had once trusted with anything. With her life. They were now the eyes of a person who had ruined her life. "Just stay away from me."_

_She strode around him, legs shaking beneath her. She tried to keep her head held high but found it hard. Her eyes watered and her throat felt clogged. She could hardly breathe. _

_As she got in the car, she found herself slamming the door. But she was angry and had every right to be._

_Gone. All of them. Her parents, Emmett, Jacob. They had all left her alone to face the world, which she now knew was a lot tougher than everyone had always told her. The world took away everything that she held dear. All that was left was a shell of the old Bella, the one who was happy with her family, the entire one, and best friend. What existed now was a broken woman, who knew nothing but tragedy for the longest time. Four years... time had given her four, long hard years._

_Time had ruined her life. If time didn't exist, she would still have her brother. Jacob wouldn't have gotten in that car. Her parents wouldn't have crashed. Bella wouldn't have gotten older. She would have never learned how hard life is. She could have spent her life thinking that everything is happy, that miracles did happen. Miracles seemed ridiculous to her now._

_The law of life, she now knew, was that you can trust no one. They all leave sooner or later, usually a lot sooner than you think. People are incapable of being with you forever, no matter who they are or what their usual personality is like. They make mistakes, life-altering mistakes, that make them different from who they were before. They are all demons, ready to hurt you in some way._

_Miracles. What miracles? In order to believe in miracles, you have to experience one. Bella did not have that experience. She had experienced life._

_Little did she know, miracles were not far away. _

---End Flashback---

**Bella POV**

I stayed out in the woods with Jacob for another hour. Around forty minutes past the time I had found him, we began walking back, but rather slowly. We talked about our current lives. Jacob explained that he had just graduated high school and was going to open an auto-body shop. I was supportive, knowing that a shop had been his dream for a long time and La Push did need one.

"So what about you, Bella?" he asked, slinging a long arm around my shoulder like he used to. I smiled at the gesture.

"I've been better. Emmett, as you may of heard, came home and I got to meet his new family. They are all very nice people," I said, remembering how kind they'd been to me as Emmett's sister. "Emmett's engaged now."

Jake chuckled. "Definitely would not have expected that." I laughed with him, knowing that Emmett was quite the player in high school. "But I'm glad he came home." I nodded, not sure what to say. A moment of silence passed before Jake said, almost reluctantly, "Have you heard from Phil?"

I froze for a moment, taking a deep breath. Just hearing his name made my heart stop. He had effected my life so greatly. But I supposed Jacob should know, since he was one of the few I had trusted with the secret. "Yeah, he calls more often than he used to. Most likely because of Emmett's return... and Edward."

"Yes, Edward," Jake grumbled.

"He's been a big help with this. He's always there every time Phil calls and I freak out. I'm glad I have him," I stated, grinning at the thought of the man I loved.

"You don't actually think he cares, do you?" I snapped my head to look at Jacob. I was shocked that he would speak this way.

"Yeah, Jake, I do." I defended. "Edward's been very kind and nothing but sweet. He's been there while you weren't and hasn't done anything to hurt me." Jake looked away at that. I knew I had gone too far but decided not to say anything about it. I squeezed Jake's arm, trying to make him understand. "I love him, Jacob. Really, I do."

He stared at me with pain in his eyes. I knew that he loved me but in a different way than I loved him. I could never be with Jake, we were just too different. He was too hot-headed and I was too self-concious. We weren't a good fit. "I'm glad you found someone, Bella. I can only hope he deserves you."

**Edward POV**

I waited for Bella to step out of the woods, pacing back and forth across the driveway. I had to admit, I was scared. I still wasn't sure if this Jacob was a safe person. But he had taken care of her when Emmett had left, so I gave him some credit. Still, it frightened me that Bella, my Bella, was out there.

It was an hour later when she stepped out of the trees. I ran up and grabbed her, holding her tightly, just to show her I was glad she was okay. She squeezed me back and I kissed her temple. She smiled, giggling slightly. She was so adorable.

I pulled away to look in her eyes, which were a sparkling chocolate brown. "Everything alright?"

She grinned wider and nodded quickly, looking in the direction where Jacob was walking off. He waved to her and she raised her hand in farewell. I knew that everything was fine with them from that gesture and that I could never break apart that bond that she had. But having her here, with me, was heaven enough. I couldn't ask any more of her. And when he turned and continued walking, she pressed her face into my shirt saying, "Everything's perfect."


	23. Life Is A Highway

**A/n: **_Hello, good readers who for the most part don't review! Do you understand what I'm getting at? REVIEW! I know how many of you have altered this story. Give me some appreciation, people! *pout* Please?_

_Anyway, this chapter is mostly fluff but you'll find out something important about Edward. *gasp* Oh and FYI, I used Google Maps to figure out the supposed distance and time between Dartmouth College and Forks, WA. It may be wrong but I'm going by their numbers... deal with it. ENJOY!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

_~Golden Fruit_

**Chapter 22**

_**"For the brave are free  
and lovers soar  
Come ride with me  
to the distance shore."**_

**Life Is A Highway**

**Bella POV**

If you asked me why we had decided to drive to New Hampshire, over two thousand miles away from Forks, I would have told you that it was a ridiculous reason. If you asked Edward, however, he would have made it sound like it was a no-brainer as to why we were driving.

Edward didn't want to leave his car behind.

As far as I was concerned, it was just a car. A silly, worthless car. But no, to Edward, it was his baby. He worshipped that car and hated any other form of transportation. So now, instead of a five hour flight, I was spending two days in a car.

"Oh come Bella," Edward said lightly, grabbing my hand in his across the console, "I'm taking the fastest route possible, it won't be that long."

"Edward, I'm already afraid of your driving every time we get in the car. Two days of going one-thirty down every highway? I'll have a heart attack!"

He chuckled, kissing the back of my hand. I sighed, enjoying the familiar rush of electricity. "Just don't think about it. Besides," he added cheekily, pressing on the gas as we pulled onto a highway, "if I'm driving like this, we'll get there in half the time!" I groaned.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at Bella's hate for speed. She hated flying, but she hated driving fast more, even if I was the one driving. In my family, including Emmett in this case, loved driving fast; even Carlisle and Esme. That's why you would never find one of us caught with a car that doesn't go faster than one hundred. Rosalie, of course, had wired our cars to go faster than normal but still, we all refused to drive cars that did not suffice our driving habits. What's life without a little thrill, anyway?

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" I teased, slightly worried that she didn't. I wanted her to trust me with anything.

She sighed, yet again. I thought it was cute how much she sighed, like she was so exasperated with the world. She probably was, though. So far, all it had done was wronged her. But I wasn't going to be apart of that world, I vowed. I would be her escape from the world, to love her forever. "No, of course not, I trust you with my life. It's the rest of the world I don't trust."

I squeezed her hand in comfort. Unfortunately, she caught a glimpse of my speed. One-twenty. She gripped my hand tightly, closing her eyes and sliding down in her seat. "Want me to distract you?"

"Please do," she squeaked.

"Ask me something."

"What?"

"You said to distract you, I'm distracting you. We'll play twenty questions. So ask me something."

"Okay, um, what's the fastest you've ever driven?"

"Bella," I said sternly. "That's not gonna make you feel any better."

"I'm sorry! That's all I can concentrate on right now... but you've gotten me interested, how fast?"

I glanced at her, afraid to say. "You really want to know?" She nodded. "Just pushing two-hundred."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked, jumping in her seat, looking at me with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?!"

"You wanted to know," I mumbled, already regretting I said anything,

"Two hundred, Edward? Seriously?! You could have been killed!"

"It was a race, Bella. My family decided to race home from Port Angeles. The highway was completely empty; it was two in the morning," I explained, trying to calm her.

"So Emmett was in on this too? How fast was _he _going?!"

"I don't know, Bella, but he didn't win."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't win either." Bella's face, already extremely pallid, drained of more color. In fact, she looked rather green. She rested her head against the window, taking deep breaths. I squeezed her hand tightly. "Carlisle was even there, sweetheart. He wouldn't have let us race unless he knew we would be completely safe."

"Accidents happen," she whispered. I knew she wasn't referring to us. She was referring to her parents.

After Jacob had left, she explained his situation the night of the accident. I still hated Jacob for ever hurting her but I was happy Bella had him back in her life. She needed a friend like him; he had helped her through a tough four years of her life. She was right, mistakes occurred and you couldn't stop them or fix them. Jacob had made a mistake. And I could have too the night of the race.

I pulled the car off to the side. As I did, I saw Bella was crying softly. I should never brought it up; this was my fault. As I stopped the car, I took Bella into my arms over the console. She accepted the embrace immediately, holding on to me tightly. "I don't want to think about what happened to my parents happening to you."

"It's not going to, Bella," I whispered, pressing my face into her soft hair.

"You can't promise that."

I sighed. "Maybe not, but I can try more than my hardest to prevent it."

Bella was silent for a moment or two. Finally, she said, so low I could barely hear it, "I'm scared."

I removed my face from her hair so I could see her eyes. They were closed but a tear fell from them and trickled down her beautiful face. "Of what?" I asked, wiping the tear from her jaw.

"Of losing you... of losing Emmett... of losing all of your family..." She opened her eyes and I could see actual fear in them. They showed her vulnerability towards death; and it broke my heart. "I have nightmares about it all the time. You, Emmett, your family; it doesn't matter who, it's always the same. You're sitting in a car and one minute everything's fine and the next the car is up in flames. And it's awful because I'm standing to the side and I can yell and yell and yell but I can do nothing about it; I can't change it. I-" she broke off into sobs.

I kissed her forehead and hair repeatedly. "Shhh," I soothed. "I'm not going to leave you, Bella. You're not going to lose me. You have to trust me on that." She cried silently, her small body no longer shaking. Inside, my heart hurt for her. I hated to see her so scared. But I hated even more to think about not being with her forever. "Please, Bella, trust me."

I can't tell you how happy I was to finally hear her murmur softly, "I trust you, Edward."

* * *

After a while, I started the car again. We were silent for a long time. I held her hand the whole way, even when she fell asleep. I rubbed small circles on the back of her palm. Then, when she had only been asleep for moments, she started talking.

"Edward," she mumbled. She sighed, smiling slightly. There was a pause and I wondered if she was going to say anything more. But she did say one last thing. "I love you."

At first I thought I had imagined. But no, my imagination couldn't imitate the ring of her voice that well. She had said it. She loved me, whether she knew it or not was different but her dreams knew. Her soul and mind knew. And that was enough for me. I grinned, probably like an idiot, brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it, whispering against the skin, "I love you too, my Bella."

**Bella POV**

I couldn't tell you how long I slept but it felt nice to sleep for once without nightmares. I had to guess that my peaceful sleep had to do with my confrontation with Edward. It helped to finally release all those bottled up feelings; especially to Edward. I knew now that I could trust him with anything.

When I woke up Edward was out of the car getting gas. He caught a glimpse and smiled, walking over to my side and opening my car door. "Afternoon, sleepy head." He kissed me lovingly. "Sleep alright?"

He seemed strangely cheerful but I didn't mind; I liked seeing him happy. I grinned. "Wonderfully, thank you." His smirk grew and the car made the sound signaling the tank was full. He kissed me quickly once again before shutting the door, putting the pump back. paying and getting back in the car, starting it. I yawned, stretching my back. "How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours," he answered, pulling out of the gas station.

"Really? It felt a lot longer." Edward chuckled, grabbing my hand.

"Well, unfortunately, we still have a long way to go."

I sighed, a habit I had picked up. I decided to occupy myself by tracing Edward's hand. It was so smooth, like marble.

That was when I first noticed the scar on his thumb.

I rubbed my thumb over it and he tensed, almost as if he was wincing. His hand tightened around mine and the scar turned white. My eyebrows scrunched together, confused. "Where did you get this?"

He smiled crookedly, but it was almost a dark smirk. His eyes turned a darker shade of green. "You're not the only one with secrets, Bella."

"What? Edward, tell me."

Edward slowed down the car. I watched him carefully until, at last, he spoke. "I got that scar when my parents died."

**Unknown POV**

Bella visibly stiffened beside Edward. Her hand froze on the small cut. "Wh-what?"

Edward took a deep breath to help tell the story. He had never told anyone this before. Bella would be the first to know, besides Carlisle and that's how he wanted it.

"When I was two, my parents got shot in the parking lot of the grocery store. The bullets went through the windshield of the car and the glass got everywhere. A few pieces got into the back and on my car seat. My thumb accidently scrapped across it and I started crying, that's how the police knew I was in there." Bella's hand grasped his hand tightly, in a death grip. "The killer was a guy who was obsessed with my mother in high school. He never got over her so he just... killed her."

Tears sprouted for the third time that day in her eyes. She felt awful, never realizing that Edward had problems in his life too. But he looked like he was completely content with it all. Like he had come to terms with it all. "Edward, I'm sorry, I never thought..."

"Don't worry about me, Bella," he said, looking at her. "Carlisle and Esme are my true parents and I've accepted that. They were my parents best friend's. I feel like I know my parents through them."

"Do Alice, Jasper, Rose or Emmett know this?"

"No." Bella gave him a confused look. "Alice was four when I was adopted and my parents convinced her I was her brother. She accepted me with open arms. It wasn't until we were teenagers that Rose and Jasper came to live with us and Emmett was even later. No one knows but you, Carlisle and Esme. And if Alice does know, she hasn't said anything about it to anyone."

"That's... awful. Edward, I'm so sorry! I've been complaining about my life this whole time-"

"Please Bella, don't be sorry. Your case is much worse than mine. I didn't know my parents and I have the best family in the world. You lost people who were very close to you."

"I know but that doesn't mean you haven't suffered too." Bella pointed out. Edward couldn't argue.

"That's true, Bella. But now I have a positive side to my story and that makes up for it all."

"And what's that?"

Edward looked at her with all the love he could portray in his eyes. He wanted her to see the truth in his next words. And she could see it and she counteracted it as best as she good, even though it was so much stronger in her heart. "I have you now."

Bella smiled and felt her heart swell. "I could say the same." Edward grinned back at her, happy to hear that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

"Well since I need you to be happy," he said, glad to let everything off his chest. Glad to know that she understood.

"And since I need you to be happy," she continued, grinning at him. She felt so joyful to have him, for forever if it was possible.

"I guess that means we're stuck together," Edward finished. Bella couldn't help but laugh in the midst of their miserable lives. But sometimes the people who have the most unfortunate experiences turn out to be the luckiest when it comes to finding the person who understands you. Bella and Edward were those people.

Because in-between the secrets they were keeping from their families and the few differences in opinion, they were the perfect match for each other. Sometimes you only need a person who will listen. One who can say "I know how you feel" without it being just empty words.

I considered them blessed to have each other. Without them, we wouldn't have this story. For them, life is a highway; twisting and turning, almost never-ending. And probably the closest thing you can get to perfect.


End file.
